A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More
by FireWolf12222
Summary: When the first met, Goku and Kefla saw each other as nothing more than both a stepping stone to get stronger and an obstacle needed to be toppled in order to save their universe. But what if things were different from the show and after all that when the both of them are in dire need of change they find that in order to realize it they need one another by their side. Not my cover
1. Chapter 1

_A Fight That Turns __Into A Lot More_

Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to my first story on . It is truly an honor to be a member on this site and I want to express my full gratitude to it for giving me the opportunity to bring ideas to life. Also, I want to express a unlimited amount of thanks to all of you who check out my first piece of work. I hope you will enjoy it and want it to continue. With that all out of the way lets get to it shall we.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that is associated with Dragon Ball. Besides this story, everything belongs to them which also means no personal gain of any kind is being made of this story, especially profit. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Tournament Of Power.

Location: The Null Realm.

Age: 780.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The story starts right at the climax of Goku and Kefla's fight in the Tournament of Power:

Going Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Goku raised his left knee up upward to halt Kefla's kick. He successfully stopped it but right after that quick exchange he had to immediately block a punch that she threw. Again, Goku evaded the attack and in the preceding moment he grabbed Kefla's wrist in his hand. Maintaining this grip, Goku took the opportunity to launch a punch of his own with his free hand.

Similarly to him, Kefla was quick to react and blocked Goku's punch with her open hand. Clenching down on his hand in the same death lock that he held her wrist in.

At that instant, the two were locked in a heated standstill. Their faces were a mix of great frustration along with hot anger as they glared daggers at one another. Both of them straining with immense effort to get the edge over the other.

Unfortunately for Goku, Kefla was slowly starting to gain the upper hand. With a smirk, the female Saiyan displayed a cocky demonstration of strength by pulling her wrist out of Goku's hand quicker than he expected.

This shocked Goku who looked at her with a stunned look of disbelief. Knowing his confidence was briefly lowered, Kefla's smirk widened and with a seemingly out of nowhere burst of speed used her free hand to punch Goku right in the chest.

This knocked the wind out of Goku and sent him flying backward from the air and towards the ground.

Although it took a little effort, Goku shook off the pain from the surprising blow and stopped himself by landing one hand on the ground and using said hand to propel himself backwards in a flip motion that got him back on his feet.

Though he was back on a stable environment again it did him no favors because as soon as his feet hit the rocky surface, Kefla was right in his face with yet another punch.

Although the last attack caught him by surprise, Goku was not going to get caught up in this one so easily.

Once again, Goku sidestepped the attack and caught her fist with his hand and when Kefla tried to get him with her other hand he caught that one as well in his other hand.

Seeing the situation she was not trapped in, Kefla clenched her teeth and tried forcing her way out of Goku's grasp. However, her efforts were futile as Goku had no intention of letting go and this time his grip tightened with every time she tried to remove her hands from his.

Looking back up at Goku, Kefla saw that he had a dead cold stare. This did not affect her as he she could match his with one of her own that she did in full strides. However, as much as it equally confused her, Kefla's blood started boiling beneath her skin when Goku's expression changed from serious to happy and his mouth went from a flat line to joyous grin.

Actually laughing Goku eagerly commented, "you know Kefla, this whole fight has really surprised me. You are a much tougher opponent than I initially thought. If impressions have any time to be given then I can say without a second thought that you have almost completely blown away everyone else that I have seen thus far."

To anyone else Goku's words would appear genuine. He was truly trying to compliment her, but Kefla did not see it that way.

Although she did not show it, Kefla could not believe that Goku would act in such a manner such as this especially right now in the middle of their fight. It infuriated her on so many levels. Did the fellow Saiyan not understand that this was a conflict of battle and there were very serious stakes in it? Behaving like this would be hitting the highest levels on the risk scale. This was not time for fun and games. However, that is when another questioned formed in her mind: was he doing this on purpose? Could this sudden change in demeanor all be a rouse to lower her guard.

Of course Goku was not in the best condition. The aftermath of everything he had undergone up till this point had clearly taken a toll on him despite his resolve to prove other wise. She on the other hand had entered the affair far later and although she had been fighting him for a short while, she was still fresh.

For all she knew, Goku could be trying to get inside her head and weigh her down so that he could surprise her and get the advantage? Well, if it that was how low he was willing to go to win then he was going to be sourly disappointed.

"If you want to throw around mind games Son Goku than I'll play", Kefla thought sardonically, "although I much rather prefer to kick your ass the proper way, I'm willing to make an acceptation for a cheater like you!"

Letting the anger that had been rising to the surface out, Kefla let it take over and completely blind her.

Powering up, Kefla unleashed her green aurora which exploded out from her body with a rush of power that sent waves of wind creaming into the surrounding area, leaving any unfortunate person to be close by to suffer a collision that sent them flying.

With this sudden action, Kefla was able to fully release her hands from Goku's grip.

Noticing this, Goku recoiled in shock. Still, he was quick to do the same. His own blue aurora surrounded his body and he began defending himself from Kefla's fury.

Without relenting, she assaulted him with jarringly rapid attacks.

Goku was doing his best to evade such an onslaught but he knew he was going to get overwhelmed. When he was able to get some distance between him and Kefla, Goku lifted two fingers up to his head and with a little focus he performed the Instant Transmission. A very useful move; it got him well behind Kefla when he reappeared. This bought him maybe a couple seconds to manifest a plan on what to do next. Obviously a few seconds was not nearly enough of an adequate time slot for coming up with the next move but it was most likely all he was going to get and he had better take advantage of it. Not doing anything at all would offer Kefla the chance to realize what was going on and the results of that would be costly for him.

This time using a simple teleportation act, he got his body a few feet backward, increasing the distance between him and the other and close enough to an incoming boulder behind him. To which then he used a center to propeller himself ahead in quick pace toward Kefla. Positioning his body at a good enough angle he took his right leg and raised it high. When the angle was accurate he launched a kick right for her head.

Kefla was swift in her reaction to Goku's attack. Turning around she exactly pinpoint the kick coming for her skull. Utilizing some of her speed she was able to block it with sufficient ease.

In return for his deed, Goku earned himself a painful retaliation. Right to his upper half.

Her first came up fast; looking to ram into whatever it could get the opportunity to hit. The chest seemed to be the chosen mark and if it got there then it would have given Goku the force that would have shattered his ribs instantly. But with fast enough reflexives he was just barely able to block off some of it with his hand. His hand was able to absorb most of the pressure although doing so left his hand and a small portion of wrist numb. This would render it useless and he did not know long it would take before he could get use back into it. However, that was not even the worst part as Kefla's other hand came for him in the same manner and this time he could not stop it from hitting his chest. The amount of force and pressure build up from that caused saliva mixed with a small trail of blood to come gushing out of his mouth in a violent cough/shout of pain. Along with that, Goku could feel a pair of his ribs crack.

Within seconds of the punch, Kefla backed off a bit from him, and while he was still dazed she ran up and drove her knee right smack into his face. This sent Goku flying back and into the large rock behind him.

Smashing into it, Goku cried out in agony.

Kefla, who was in her Legendary Super Saiyan form, did not waste a moment of time when sending Goku into that large piece of the rock. Back-flipping on to her own piece of rock not to far from where he was.

Goku had gotten himself out the rock by then and despite all the damage he had just taken, he was already trying to get back into a fighting stance.

Kefla did not keep him waiting for very long. Raising her hands, Kefla began to fire numerous KI energy balls at Goku.

With the speed they were coming in, Goku knew he had no chance to move, or teleport out of the way to dodge them. His only hope right at that moment was to try to take them head on. Hoping to at least make at least a few miss to prevent further damage. Getting closer, he tried his best to shake away the rest of the haze from his mind and get his eyesight back into working shape as they came at him.

The first couple were okay enough to smack away, along with a few more of them. Though, as more kept pouring in a seemingly endless fashion from his fused foe, that's when things got a little ugly. With the abundance getting much higher, Goku was unable to do keep up anymore. Shielding himself with his elbows crossed he shifted his legs at angle, he dug his feet into the ground, letting them come at him.

After what seemed liked forever, Kefla finally let up on her onslaught.

Goku after that ordeal was a cut up mess. Cuts and burn marks covered his form from top to bottom and his cloths were cut in many places.

Surprisingly though he was still in his blue form, even after all that. However, in rapid succession his blue hair would go from blue to his regular black and the back again. At this point, Goku was nearing the point of total collapse.

Goku barely got a line of good breathing out from the slight break before Kefla was right back on him with kicks and punches form out of nowhere. He parred with them the best he could, his numb hand creating a greater problem along with the fatigue. He even used his last resort technique for when he got into messes like this: the Kaioken. Nevertheless, it was going to go the same way. He tried punching her but she dogged and simply punched him in the jaw with enough force that knocked the Kaioken out of him after a few short minutes of using it.

"Still got more to give Son Goku. Very nice but I'll care of that", Kefla thought.

He had been holding up fairly well for the most part and had been comparably equal to the fusion even in his injured state. However, that fatigue was starting to take over him and with Kefla coming into the fight fresh and new he was becoming overwhelmed. By this point all he could do was take every one of her blows, getting pummeled in the process.

The pain was excruciating and it only ended when Kefla delivered a kick dead center to his face, sending him flying again and into a pile of rubble.

His spiky blue hair finally receded back into its regular black color. Along with that his blue aurora quickly died out also.

Kefla took a few breaths after letting up herself. The anger that had taken her over before was begging to dissipate.

In front of her, Goku layed face first on the ground almost completely buried in the rubble he had crashed into. He wasn't moving an inch by this point though Kefla couldn't tell whether he was out cold or not.

She wiped a small trail of blood from her lip. Despite mostly being on the defensive, Goku still made attempts to attack her. He actually gotten one on her. He was something else alright, being able to keep up this long with major injury. But Kefla knew that this was a reminder of dangerous he still was.

Now was better than any other for her to finish this so she could go on and save her universe.

She took in a breath and with clenched fists started powering up.

Opposite of her, Goku on the other hand had awakened from a momentary blackout. Coughing, he tried to get up. His body groaned in protest, the pain was excruciating and it had come to the point of rendering him almost immovable. He looked up to see Kefla charging up her power. It was going to unbelievable levels. The green aurora shook the ground and blue streaks of electricity surrounded her and shout out to strike out various places. Goku clenched his teeth in anger, he tried with all his might to get up but all he could manage was getting back on a knee.

His movements did not go unnoticed and soon he was locked in a heated glare with Kefla.

For a tense minute neither spoke, but in a low and tense whisper Kefla asked, "is this really a game to you?"

Not understanding the question, Goku responded with, "what?"

She was quick to answer his question and this time it was in a shout that actually made Goku recoil in shock.

"Idiot!", Kefla shouted, "how can you by so carefree in a fight that is for the future of your universe! Have you no comprehension of what's at stake here!"

It angered her that he would try to pledge ignorance to this.

This whole thing was a matter of survival and Kefla was taking it more than serious. The was a very real chance that she and all her comrades could be wiped out without any warning. That was the circumstances that he faced as well, but right now it seemed to her that he was treating it like a game.

Still seething, Kefla awaited what his next response would be; although she expected it to be just like his last.

However, Goku for the next few seconds was silent and his face went serious and unreadable.

It appeared as though her words had actually reached him and to surprise Kefla once more, he forced himself back on his feet.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that raps up the first chapter of the story everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it because I had a great time writing it. If you want to see it continue than let me know by review, or PM. Also, if you have any ideas or requests than let me ****know. Lets make this story grow because it doesn't have to be just my story; it can be our story. Until next time everyone. See you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Dragon Ball.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Normal Point Of View,

At the moment he moved it seemed like he had just disappeared. At first nobody but the ones who hold more power than him would see him move the way that he did. Time would have to stop all at once if all the others wanted to catch the slightest glimpse. It was as if he did not move at all, not even his opponent Kefla, who could be seen moving with intense fury towards him with the intent of wanting to take his head off, would see him move.

As she got close enough to where they were directly in the line of touch, he proceeded to make his move and taking a little step to the right, she seemed to get just a little past him.

Clearly, this wasn't just a normal doge, but a show by him to get her right where he wanted her. Giving her the opportunity to hit him lowered her guard down a bit so that she had underestimated him. And indeed, she was going to get a reminder for doing that. In the form of a very painful reminder that came with another slight movement that no one, not even she could see.

Kefla's Point Of View,

He's just standing there not moving. My mind is telling me something seems wrong. Previously, he had taken my earlier attacks like they were nothing. I feel skeptical a bit because of that but I'm not going to stop now. This might be my one chance to get him. I flew towards him with a good amount of speed that would have astonished all the Gods. I aimed my fist right for his face; one direct hit should take him out for good.

He still did not move a muscle but that could have been dealt to his fatigue from the fight. Get ready Son Goku because this is it.

* * *

Normal Point Of View,

As Kefla went in for the kill that's when Goku made his move. Not even having to use much effort he used his new found abilities to move slightly to the side. To him it was slow and for some odd reason he felt he had done it unconsciously, but to anyone else it was if he did nothing. Kefla had already given her punch at him and the momentum of it made her fly by him. She would have completely went by if Goku did not make his next move. Witch came in the form of a straightforward punch of his own right to her gut; leaving her to gasp in surprise and pain.

Kefla's Point Of View,

Ugh!

Goku's Point Of View,

Gotcha.

* * *

Normal Point Of View,

The punch caught Kefla in the gut so hard it stopped her in her tracks and when Goku caught wind of this he swept her just as easily off of her feet and into the air from the ground.

It all happened within such a fast time no one-including her-could have anticipated or comprehended it. Once the shock of it was gone pain became the only thing to fill her mind and when his fist lodged itself deeper Kefla could only cry out in pain as well.

At that moment Kefla believed Son Goku would send her flying into some rubble after a punch like that. But he had something else planned in mind.

At the time this was all happening Goku let out an angry roar and with unbelievable strength, plus a little positing, he lifted Kefla up higher. Then he slammed her straight into the ground; sending her smashing into the ground below them.

Eyes winding to the point of breaking Kefla felt herself instantly crash into the ground and as her body made contact. It crumbled instantly and caved in. The material of the ground cut into her entire form as the force of Goku's punch drove them further.

Spectators stands,

"Awesome Dad way to go!", Gohan shouted in excitement. Once his father had become visible again the son of Goku had been awed to see his Dad with such power. It was nothing he had ever seen before and he could not get a feel of it at all. Not that it mattered as all he could feel was that excitement of his father back in the game and now back on the winning side.

The surrounding others all agreed to this; giving their own amount of praise to their friend and comrade. They were equally happy that their universe had the chance for them to get the advantage once again.

"He's back in it, can you believe it Piccolo!?", Gohan asked his best friend and mentor. Obviously the boy had exaggerated feelings over the events that were going on and the cool Namekian seated next to him had to nod in answerable agreement to the elder Goku son. Goku for a minute had them all worried for a minute their, including him. But once again with the impossible odds stacked against him he manages to pull through.

Piccolo smirked at this, he knew now that his own doubts should never be needed when it came to his former enemy now friend and ally.

While they rejoiced Whis was trying with his own best effort to hold off an angry Beerus from his twin brother Champa who, in-turn, was being held off by his own Angel and sister to Whis-Vados. The tides had for the millionth time gone in the elder brother's favor and the siblings had gone back to fighting over it.

"Just you wait Beerus!", Champa bit out "The pain train is coming for you once I get over there!"

Vados held her staff in front of him and with a glare told Champa, "My lord please, calm yourself this is not the time or place for this kind of squabbling".

Champa shook his head in a not caring fashion "doesn't matter to me, I am tired of his Crap!".

Beerus laughed from his held place behind Whis's staff, "your the one who is lucky in this bit bud" he gloated "Karma has saved you from a butt whooping courtesy of me".

If it weren't for his purple color everyone watching would have seen his face turn bright red from a blush of embarrassment. Champa growled and lunged at his brother, who did the same and as they yelled at each other their Angels just sighed and looked at each other with their own look which said: "is this really happening". Yes, yes it was and all they could do was just hold them off till they would calm down. Which would definitely take a while.

Everyone else in the stands watching this debacle just went back to watching the action.

* * *

A small explosion had occurred right after the ground caved in and it struck hard. Smoke and debris flew out in massive quantities everywhere blinding everyone from seeing anyone. Most of the fighters had stopped their own fighting to catch a glimpse of the spectacle and as the power emitted itself from the explosion they all guarded themselves from the shear weight of the shock-waves. They had never seen anything like what they were witnessing now.

Well everyone except Jiren, who by the way was simply off meditating like he was after his little pull in the fighting. He did not flinch nor moved a muscle to what was going on around him. Show off.

When everything settled down the area surrounding the hole cleared up. All watching got the opportunity to take a look.

In the hole,

Everything was still for the moment. Goku, in his kneeling position, with his fist still in his opponents gut, and his sharp eyes filled with hate and great intensity. Kefla, was sprawled out on the ground, arms over her head and legs buried in rubble. A look of shock and immense pain plastered on her face along with not being able to move at all; just twitch.

Kefla's Point Of View,

...

Goku's Point Of View,

Finally, I thought with a little relief that shut her up.

Normal Point Of View,

Goku felt the heat in and out of his body rise with every second. The power he felt was something he could not even begin to understand, ever. It was as if whatever was buried deep inside of his soul that had kept him going had erupted out of him in a madding rush.

It actually made him smile inside because for a reason he couldn't figure out the abilities he possessed now made him feel a little wicked. Putting his now opponent in the ground with his power after she had pissed him off made him feel amazing.

He never took his gaze off Kefla who seemed incapacitated at the moment, and taking his fist that was still in her he jabbed in further.

Kefla felt her body jolt like it was being electrocuted and all feeling came back in a quick sweep of pain as she felt her insides cave in.

Kefla's Point Of View,

Agggh!, I screamed out. That Bastard.

Normal Point Of View,

Goku smiled when he heard her shout in pain. The fusion had been nothing but a pain for him and for once in a fight it felt good to do this. But still he wanted to fight so he dislodged his fist from her gut and launched himself out of the whole, landing on the edge in-front of Kefla.

The latter gasped as he released his fist and air came back into her body, causing her to spasm and shake.

That only lasted a second though and she was able to sit-up and regain control of herself. Breathing slowly she grasped her ribs on her right with her left arm, wincing at the pain it caused to just touch them. It seemed that a few were broken from the punch that she got and that was going to be no help for her in this situation.

"Hurt much" a cocky voice said and she looked up to see him standing in-front of her, crossed armed and still being engulfed by the bright silver purplish araua. Even though it was hard to see she could make out the cocky grin he had on his face. "Shut up" she growled at him before getting up. Her anger was rising at him being so full of it and the pain she felt almost seemed forgotten.

He tilted his head at her when she got up and steadied herself, surprised she was still in it. That made him chuckle "very nice Kefla" he said amusingly "I'm impressed you got up from that".

She glared at him "well don't be, did you really think it was over for me with an attack like that" she bit out. She grasped her ribs again as the pain was intensely increasing. And just talking hard was bad enough.

He chuckled again at her, purplish and blackish bruising on her sides were very visible and to see her try to keep her cool was very amusing indeed. "I did actually" he said honestly. That earned him an angry/cocky smirk the fusion "well good, because I'm too strong to be taken down from that".

He smiled "good to hear!", "because now I know I have to use more of my power to take you down, because right now all you saw was a small percentage".

That totally wiped the smirk off her face as she jerked in surprise "you're lying". He only shrugged and chuckled a bit from her shock.

Kefla's Point Of View,

That's impossible, I thought that punch almost pushed me to unconsciousness and it was only a bit! No, he will not beat me my power is maximum and I will not be beaten!

She shook her head at this well if that's the case then I guess that I need to step it up if I'm going to kick your ass.

He smirked "then lets go".

* * *

Normal Point Of View,

As if both thinking the same thing they both jumped on matching pillars across from one another. For a moment they didn't say anything before he simply stated "you know you're outmatched".

She clenched her teeth "bullshit son Goku you're the one who's out matched!"

She jerked her hand away from her ribs, the pain now totally forgotten as she started to power up. "AAAAHHHHH!" she shouted as her power exploded out in a fiery red and green araua that skyrocketed in the air, much like Goku's did when he unlocked Ultra Instinct again. Everyone around them was blown away by the power that Kefla was showing. It seemed to have no limit and it scared everyone silly. Only Goku stood fearlessly straight as the power blew everything away with its force.

Then as it began the araua receded down until it engulfed her and then exploded in a shatter, leaving only Kefla who was now a lSS2. Just like Gohan when he had fought cell all those years ago her body stood taller, as if gaining an inch. Her hair was now much straighter, standing up and flowing fast back and forth in the wind. And finally her body gained a slight muscle increase from the power increase and lightning shards went on and off around her almost angelic form.

Goku had to admit her power now was amazing, "she might have surpassed Jiren in the known power he used against me".

Kefla unclenched her teeth and fists, letting her body relax from the power up so she could contain it. The pain from her broken ribs was still very much affecting her but she forced it down to focus. Focus every ounce of anger that was smothering her at the man that stood glaring right at her as she did him.

Kefla's Point Of View,

This power is amazing, I thought with excitement that I did not let him see. Son Goku prepare yourself for I am mad now.

* * *

Normal Point Of View,

"Good job again Kefla", he praised "you are spectacular indeed".

She had to smile at him but narrow her eyes, "well I do have to thank you Son Goku, this is the second time I have achieved this form based on your teachings and on your very good skill of pissing me off".

He smirked, "thank you, I never expected to be a teacher, but thanks to you I know I can be a good one.''

Kefla moved one of her hands to the side "now just one question," she said, "are you done powering up?"

Goku's Point Of View,

This is going to be good

Normal Point Of View,

He got into his fighting stance and nodded "yeah, that's enough for me...for now".

Red KI formed in Kefla's hand, engulfing it, "I see", a sneaky grin formed on her face and her eyes narrowing, the red KI kept growing bigger and stronger. She got into a stance, her araua growing around her again.

"Then let the battle commence" she said. Then without a second thought she blasted toward Goku with a mighty roar, "Ahhhhh!"

Goku grinned at the girl coming toward him in a hateful fury once again thinking, "bring it".


	3. Chapter 3

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Dragon Ball.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Normal Point Of View,

"AAAAAHHH!", Kefla roared as she sped toward Son Goku unchallenged and with unbelievable speed; anger and the thinking of taking him down holding on to her mind.

Her fist, cocked back, was surrounded by red KI energy. It looked very deadly and would definitely take out any normal opponent who tried to step up to her. To her, this even applied to him and she was ready to crush him with it.

* * *

Goku did not make any attempt at moving out of the way or block the attack the angry fusion-who wanted to kill him- was aiming at him dangerously close now.

When they were now within very close eye contact Goku simply moved aside and let Kefla go flying past him one again.

Kefla's eyes widened in shock and surprise to the fast movement he did that as she tried to stop herself she lost control of her attack and as it died in her hand she stumbled clumsily on the rock like an idiot trying to catch herself. Driving a foot into the ground-which seemed to do the trick-she whipped around angrily and shouted "why you!". He had dazzled his way against her again probably just to humiliate her some more. All he simply did was turn around slowly and look at her through cold eyes.

* * *

With a cry of rage she launched herself right back at him, giving a large barrage of rapid punches everywhere. But just like last time he effortlessly dogged all of them. It was like he was barely even trying.

The only thing of real offense he did now was aim two fingers right at her broken and bruised ribs. And with a good cry of his own he closed them in and drove the whole fist right into them.

Kefla screamed in immense pain, jerking her body to the side, trying to get away for a second. She flipped backwards and once landed she grasped her ribs. The pain was soaring, "You Bastard!"

"What?"he asked incredulously out of nowhere. To him her vulgar remark had been like an accusation. Be notes to her he was just riding off on all of this, "I'm just trying to take advantage of my opponents weaknesses".

She clenched her teeth as her anger started to rise up again alongside the pain. His face-although barely visible due to the spectacular aurora holding it-gave a look of shock and unbelieving. Like mockingly saying, "well, what did I do?"

Shaking in her anger she shouted at him, "Are you mocking me!". Every single word she bit out had its own form of visible frustration and hate for this man Son Goku.

He smirked- though she could not see him do it-"maybe I am, hard to tell, why don't we just see by ending this bickering and have you come and try to take care of me". Each of his own words were of pure mockery and gload, "just like you intended before".

* * *

He did not even have to wait a millisecond for an answer as Kefla came rushing at him. First, by teleporting and quickly appearing behind him with a now readied up kick intended for his skull.

Without Ultra Instinct, his head could have possibly been taken clean off by the power and speed shown in the kick. Though, just like all of her attacks before however, he dodged this one by ducking easily.

* * *

Kefla flipped over to get behind him again as he turned around. Launching this time a whole round of kicks, then punched, placed for him alone. But he just kept on dodging all of them; not missing a beat as his body reacted with pure instinct-hence the name.

"I HATE YOU!", Kefla cried out to him while he evaded her blows "STOP DODGING YOU BASTARD".

Her mind was just a mad mess of emotions, the most obvious being hate at how unreal this all was to be happening. It just did not seem real.

* * *

Nevertheless, it was all too real and suddenly Kefla stopped attacking Son Goku. Falling to her knees she clutched her broken ribs. The pain was like actual fire now burning her inside.

Goku stopped once she did and stood completely motionless as she went down. She was on her knees and clutching her ribs. Seeing this for some reason gave him a sense of satisfaction. He did not even bother explaining anything to her; he knew this would happen, Kefla had over thought her limits and was now going to deal with the consequences of not thinking straight. "Figures", he thought sardonically. The girl had proven over and over that she doesn't think before acting. Only using her emotions to make things happen.

* * *

He closed the distance between them and crouched down to Kefla's figure. Her face was a mic of pain and frustration as she clenched her teeth. Her KI, along with her power, were flickering so much that right then in front of Goku she dropped out of her LSSJ2 form and reverted back to the regular LSSJ.

Goku was actually a bit surprised that she did not divert all the way back to her base form. "I wasn't kidding when I said before", he thought knowingly, "she is really that impressive".

* * *

Looking at her he gave her a pouted look, "awww come on you tired all ready". His voice came out like a child not getting what he wanted and this caused Kefla to open her eyes. He did not notice this and continued to go on talking in his fake disappointed voice.

"I thought you had a lot more than tha- but he was cut off from his cocky show when Kelfa raised her head and quickly coughed blood right into his face.

Goku fell backward on his butt in disgust,"EWW, aww gross!".

Kefla winced in pain but smirked "didn't doge that did you, that shut YOU up".

He hurriedly wiped the sticky substance of his face and was up in an instant. But surprisingly that same coolness from earlier and that blank face. Obviously to Kefla it was a show of masculine pride; covering up the explosion yet to come.

Kefla collapsed after the stunt and now took up to laying on her side. The pain had now become to overwhelming and she could not force it down anymore. Though, she still stared at him with a stare filled with enough hate to match his cold stare that hid his.

Walking slowly, Goku was upon her again.

* * *

Cocking his head at her before reaching down and grabbing her by the hair in one hand. Locking his hand around a good handful of her green strands and twisting for immediate pain.

"Ahh!", she bit out as he pulled her up. She tried to swing her fist at him but he smacked it away with easy before continuing to pull her to were finally they were eyed to eye.

He leaned in close enough to were their lips could touch and she could feel the immense heat from his aurora. "You're going to regret that", he said coldly. Each word came out with its own form of venom. He meant it bad.

Kefla, even now knowing the big trouble she was in, was still definite and glared him done as well. "Go for it", she bit out with malice. Blood ran down from her mouth as she clenched her teeth and accepted what was going to occur.


	4. Chapter 4

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Dragon Ball.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Normal Point Of View,

Pain and darkness, these were the things that accompanied Kefla in her dreamless and unconscious state.

That was until a familiar voice broke through the darkness, "Kefla!".

It was small at first but after repeatedly hearing it the voice became closer and louder. Like a train coming at you from inside a long deep tunnel, "Kefla!". Each time her name was called in rapid urgency it brought Kefla more and more back into reality.

"Kefla, please wake up!", the voice pleaded with her to do so and when the dark cloud around her vision started to clear and become white that is when she finally did.

* * *

Opening one eye-her other was swollen shut-she looked around and saw what looked to be her… teammates? Yes, she was in her universes viewing stage and as her vision returned from the blurry side that is when the truth came rushing in. It all became much to real.

Kefla's Point Of View,

wha- what happened? Everything hurts and I can't remember how I got here.

Normal Point Of View,

Cabba was by Kefla's side while the others continued to watch the action. Each one of their faces held different expressions of feelings over their situation. The biggest Kefla noted was fear.

A relieved expression on Cabba's face was the only one different. "Phew...thank Kami you are all right, I was afraid you were never going to wake up. His voice was also flooded with concern, "considering the condition you are in".

Hearing that Kefla groaned while turning her head, it hurt just as much to that. "Cabba?..." her voice felt raw now as she asked "what happened?"

She knew she was in the tournament of power, and that she was in the viewing section but she could not recall anything that led to now.

Cabba out a hand behind his head and rubbed his neck signing. At first he wanted to tell her that the damage she was in was the most important thing right now. Kefla had been eliminated a short while ago and when she was given to them even Champa had grimaced in shock at the state she was in. Kefla's right arm was shattered at the elbow, becoming useless. Along with that both of her legs were broken in various places as well. Her cloths showed a lot of cuts and burn marks on them. That last part attributed to her face as she had cuts all over her beautiful face along with blood running down her head. It was as if she had been tortured before being eliminated. When brought she was alive, but barley. Cabba wanted to take care of her at the moment but he knew she demanded an answer and right now she would rather die than not get it. However, she probably wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

First though, he helped her up, slowly grabbing her hand and shoulder, then lifted her to her feet. She didn't fight him off, the pain she felt even when she stood up felt like being electrocuted and pain bounced through her whole form. Gripping the edge of the platform she breathed in and out before standing up straight and tall with the best effort she could force. Cabba was surprised but did not bother to say anything. Kefla had proven herself to do amazing things before and pressuring her on this would not be good.

"You were unconscious for a while" he decided to explain "after you were dropped off". She spun around "Dr- what are you talking about!"

He hesitated a second before further explaining everything, and that's when it all came back in a maddening rush that made her head hurt. She grasped it with her good hand as her mind became blank and black crowded her line of sight.

* * *

Flash back,

Goku, his hands trembling gathered the equally trembling form of Kefla into his arms. She was; by a sense of her KI almost unconscious, just barely awake as her body was succumbing to her injuries she had just gotten from what had happened earlier. Just thinking about it made him sick and turn his head, "never again!", he told himself with seriousness. The power that was now running through him had turned him into everything he fought against and it made him feel awful. What was supposed to be a grand fight had turned to him beating down an already downed opponent, who he had almost killed. He had almost gone down the wrong path.

He took a look around. He wants sure if anyone was around but sensing most of the fighters' presence on the top he felt better that they were alone underground.

He shook his head again in disgust for himself. Sure, he was a bit naive but he could still understand now that this whole thing was a very dangerous and stupid idea on his part. For all he knew this could mean the end and never coming back this time. His new power would probably not even be enough; though he did feel like he was starting to get the hang of it considering how long he had been in it again.

Suddenly, Goku felt Kefla's head press up against his chest, snuggling close to the warm heat of his clothing to as if read his heart beat. He smiled at that, she was clinging to him like a big blanket and he felt better to know the fusion was at peace for a moment, though the pain she was feeling had her trembling in his already shaking hands. He planned to make sure Kefla would get immediate help from her fellow universe six members once she was brought to them.

Before he took off he leaned in close to the now base form fusion and whispered "I promise I will bring you all back after the tournament, I promise".

Then with speed he took off; unaware that Kefla had heard everything he had said and before blacking out a small smile crossed her face.

* * *

End of flashback

Remembering all that caused her face to blush like crazy and she turned back around to the battlefield "Goku..." she whispered. It was the first time she had ever just called him that and it felt right because of everything that had happened.

Not listening to Cabba anymore she stretched out for his KI as she could not see him anywhere.

It was strong but a little close to struggle though, as it felt as if he was having a great battle.

"Oh my Kefla, I'm sorry" a cheerful voice said that broke her from what she was focused on. To now focus on Vados the angle of their universe who now pointed her staff at her, "I was busy with my brother and trying to break up lord Champa and his brother from their pointless bickering to notice that you required healing!"

Kefla looked and noticed Champa rubbing his head like he had just been smacked. Over in universe 7's corner Beerus was doing the same and they both glared at each other. Kefla had to admit it was a little amusing in these dark times to see that but right now she had other things to worry about.

Normal Point Of View,

Kefla felt the power of Vados' staff as it pointed at her and felt all of her injuries disappear in an instant. Once that was done Kefla stated a "thank you" before turning back around to the arena were all of her attention became on. Vados just nodded before sitting back down with Champa who was along with Kefla and her teammates, watching the action with major growing nervousness now that they had lost another fighter.

"Cabba" Kefla said and he got up from his seat to stand next to her "yes" he asked.

She crossed her arms across her chest "is Hit the only one we have left?"

She did not feel his KI anywhere near them. "Yes, he is our only hope now" he told her with disappointment in his voice.

She sighed at that, Hit would not last long; she was sure of it and their universe she knew for sure was done for.

They had all fought their best, even lord Champa said that but this was a time when things just did not go the way you would want them to go.

But that didn't phase her whatsoever even if she frowned at the thought of being erased was awful. She still felt all seriousness in the man she still loathed but had now started a bond with- that he would make everything all right.

* * *

Some time later in the main section,

"Universe six is now without participants and will now be erased" the Grand priest announced. Kefla sighed as he said it, shaking her head as Hit sat down next to her after finally being eliminated by Jiren.

"I am sorry", Hit said looking down away from them. Kefla patted him on the shoulder along with Cabba, "It is quite all right", he said "we all tried".

He could only crumble while the others just sat in their own worlds.

They were done and this was it. While everyone congratulated each other and Champa mumbled bitterly in frustration she simply stared at the man she had been searching to see the entire time, looking to see him one last time.

He, still in his Ultra Instinct form now just stood as he watched his friend Vegeta fight Jiren in a spectacular fight.

The Omani kings lifted their hands and Kefla felt her body start to shimmer away into nothing. She did not feel scared at all, because she saw Goku turn and smile at her, which made her remember again his promise.


	5. Chapter 5

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Dragon Ball.**

Chapter 5:

Normal Point Of View,

Goku fell to his knees, using his hands was the only thing stopping him from falling on his face in utter exhaustion.

His body was done; at its highest peak of limits that he could reach and then go past. After that last attack he had summoned then used, he was bordering on the line of unconsciousness.

Taking in a much welcomed wave of fresh air he tried to calm himself. Black and white spots danced across his eyes, knocking out some of his vision points so it seems like a slight blurriness that would then go dark within some time. His body was not doing him any sort of favors either as with the amount of hell he had just put himself through, it was not dare he would ever think...in the best shape to help him. Only his tense muscles kept him strong enough to keep steady from his position from the ground. And even that was a doozy of a challenge.

He took in the first breath as carefully as he could. Inhaling deeply through the mouth and then exhaling just softly out the mouth to let it all out. His nose was broken so his mouth was his only savor from suffocation. A few more times of doing those and he got a steady breathing rhythm going. The spots disappeared after a little bit and with a little concentration he was able to thwart the darkness from taking him. He let out a shout of pain as his body got back to some normal functioning. During the fighting he had not took notice of the pain he was feeling because he was always on the move, but right now when it all seemed to be over..yeah, he sure did feel it.

Goku's Point Of View,

My Kami, that was painful. My body has definitely reached the breaking point now. I can't feel any power in me to go on as I am now or even fight, let alone transform. Disappointing yes, but understandable. I can just get the others to heal me up soon. Still though, stuck in my base form for the time being, I can't even feel...that power. It was with me when I summed up the attack but now once I used it its all gone. Maybe I transferred that power into is. Well, no time to think about it now and in fact, I'm going to put that in the books and keep it locked up for sure. That side of me is over. I need to get on to more important things…

Normal Point Of View,

Judging by the strength and enormous power of that last attack the arena to the Tournament Of Power was no more; you could not even call it that based on the results of that finish. More like a haj podje of random junk. All based on the absolute magnitude of the attack laid out by Goku.

It had not just been Goku who had launched the final attack though. He had been the main one controlling it for sure, but the attacks sure effectiveness was only realized by combined efforts.

The others; the ones left alongside him fighting for the survival of their respective universe: Vegeta and Frieza, had given him whatever amount of last ditch energy they could offer to fuel the attack he had formed-a spirit bomb. He did not know if the others helped because they were out though it would make sense considering how big the bomb was. Yes, he had decided that it was time again to do that again because he was now sure that it would work, unlike the last time. Even if it was against the man who had made a joke of the attack the only other time he had chosen to use it-Jiren.

It had come down to this. There were exactly two universes left in the tournament: 7 and 11. Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza were the only fighters of their universe to still be in it; same goes for Jiren, but he was the only one left of his universe. It was a three on one type of confrontation however, Jiren still had a good advantage over all of them even if he was sporting some serious fatigue of his own. Not even Goku in his Ultra Instinct Omen form (look at A/N) could fully take him down. Right now Jiren was just that good and they would need a lot of work to get anywhere he was at in base form power. But he was not perfect and throughout the tournament he had showed his own signs of weaknesses witch gave the ones he was fighting a good enough chance. So, now as the tournament was reaching seconds on the timer it had, it came down to one last move. Thankfully, it had been the trio of universe 7's toughest guys who got that chance to make a final move. To simplify it, the spirit bomb had all of their last bits of energy stored within it and with how powerful it became this time it was proven to succeed. When it was used Jiren powered up to his absolute maximum and tried his darnedest to push it back. It was a good effort but futile as Goku pushed it more and more with his own energy and then it became so much that Jiren finally failed.

Goku kept on getting his breathing back down to appropriate levels while also taken the time to clear out his mind of all the distractions and reach outward into the void of his own KI senses.

Smoke and other debris littered the area around him causing his vision to become even more of an issue. But he did not need his eyes no, he trained better than that. When it came down to it he would use what he given and work it from there. To a Goku this smoke and debris was nothing compared to the abilities of a Saiyan.

Upon reaching out he could not feel Jiren's Ki signature anywhere within the confinements of the arena so like a brick being removed from your back, that made him sigh in relief that their final attack had worked. What he was surprised to see after reaching out for it was two faint, but strong enough to be sensed signatures coming from his left just a small width apart from one another.

Goku's Point Of View,

Is, is that who I think it is..it is!. There still alive I say to myself. With the result of the spirit bomb I didn't know were they could have ended up. I just had to call out, Vegeta...Frieza!

Normal Point Of View,

Indeed Vegeta and Frieza had been blown away by the attack Goku threw at Jiren but unlike their foe they still managed to stay in the area. Just like their comrade Goku they also had their own pieces of floating rock that keep them afloat once they had smashed into them.

When Goku had reached out to them he could feel a spike in both of their signatures; confirming they were in the same flock as he was and almost out of it like he was but alive nonetheless.

Finding the sudden strength Goku took off in the direction toward his friends. He did not know how he could still move his body at all but he did not care, will over the mind and body, that was as far as he was going to put it as all he wanted was to check on them and make sure they were all right.

Obviously going to his best buddy Vegeta's side first, Goku set himself on the rock he occupied. His landing had made the smoke clear from that point and when he looked down he had to wince at the site. Vegeta was lying on the ground and holding his left arm. His top half was removed of any attire like Goku and his body was as messed up in the lines of cuts, burns, and things broken. He was in worse shape than Goku because by the younger Saiyans guess he could not even move.

"Yeesh, Vegeta are you doing okay?", Goku asked concerned. He crouched down to look him over.

Vegeta instantly opened one eye and growled at his friend who's concerned look turned to a happy face at realizing his friend was okay. A face however, that Vegeta immediately took the wrong way. "Kakarot don't you dare say it I don't need your help".

The last thing Vegeta wanted right now was for help form Kakarot. Though they had formed somewhat of a peace over the last number of years, Vegeta still had some of that pride he was known for. And He would rather suffer and deal with his pain and immovability then let Goku help. Goku knew that and was the reason why he just laughed that comment off and took his rival by the arm; lifted him up and over his shoulder.

"Hey!'". he shouted angrily "let me go you idiot".

Goku just continued to laugh and shake his head, "Vegeta you still surprise me but you know I am not going to just leave you here because we both know your not going anywhere on your own till were healed".

Vegeta glared at him and growled "damn you Kakarot I swear when this over I will whoop your ass...this is so humiliating!". This was obviously really embarrassing for the arrogant Saiyan prince.

Goku just shook his head again and smirked at the remark/challenge. Taking flight he went to check on Frieza. When they reached were he was Goku was even more surprised to find the emperor was on his own two feet dusting himself off.

Frieza looked at the two of them and grimaced, "just so you know that is the last time I will be helping you two filthy monkeys". He paused for an effect, "EVER!".

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and grinned at their once again adversary, "Well just so you know filthy Lizard,'' Vegeta said matter of factually "if you even dare try to come again ever... then we will find you and kill you again if this goes the way I think it will..Kakarot!

Goku looked away as he knew what Vegeta meant.

"why don't we just focus on getting back to everyone all right will figure it all out from there, okay?

That seemed to be the one thing in a while they could all agree to.

The Main Viewing Section,

The Grand Priest raised his hand high above his head and proceeded to make the routine informative that carried from his orders of the Tournament. The Omani Kings followed suite. "As the progressor for the Tournament Of Power and representative to the gracious creators behind me I am now officially declaring the event over and concluded". His statement hung a bit before he spoke again. Most likely to gather everyone's attention. Then when he knew he could deliver the new, "And the winner of this grandeur is Universe 7".

Everyone from said universe started cheering and clapping. Both in the claim of victory and the relief that they would not be silenced from existence.

While they did that the Grand Priest cast his gaze over universe 11 who were by now sulking over there loss and the no doubt end of their existence. Though, they did silently congratulate themselves. Jiren, their strongest fighter; probably the strongest right now of any of the fighters in the tournament that were known, was their last hope to win this blasted event and when he was out it destroyed any chance of that and made them the guarantied last ones to be erased by the all mighty ones.

Keeping his hand raised the father of the angels spoke to them, "congratulations on your efforts Universe 11, you tried your very best to ensure victory and dominance. But yet you came up short, though do not coral sadly over it too much. everyone has those moments were the time is not their and the events of action don't fall into place. Most times it just wont go your way".

His believable enough kind words held some definite truth concealed in them and universe 11 had no choice but to accept that and thank the Grand Priest for that plus the opportunity.

Whether liked it and choose to take it or not.

"Yes, great job!", the future Zeno exclaimed.

"Yeah, you all were awesome and offered a show worth the experience watching", the present Zeno replied after him with as much enthusiasm.

They Especially thanked Jiren because of his outstanding performance as one of the strongest and as the lone wolf of the whole thing by the end.

Jiren did not seem to be focused on anything other than his own thoughts at the moment but even they did not see a small twitch of his lips in appreciation of the praise.

Nevertheless, the Grand Priest closed his yes and reminded them perfectly, "As far as pleasantries and praise are concerned I am now obligated to let you know once again of the consequences for losing in the tournament. Though, I am sure you all know that by now so I do not feel the need to repeat myself right?"

Pointless to argue with those facts universe 11 silently agreed.

"Well then, by the law of this I hear by declare Universe 11 erased!"

Both the Zeno's and the Grand Priest took their raised hands and moved them downward.

Within seconds universe 11 was no more; only an empty seating box left after a blinding flash that shimmered them into nothingness.

Once they were gone the Grand Priest turned his gaze back onto universe 7.

His expression held appraise and joy like the two sitting behind them but underneath was anyone's guess. Still the victors knew better than to argue.

"well once again congratulations on your victory and I am very honored to say this as well as the Omani kings are".

Both Zeno's agreed and said many things that just offered up as to how much they enjoyed it. Go figure.

Spectators section,

Whis watched as the last universe besides theirs was erased. Frowning, he remarked, "well that was quite the spectacle." He had his doubts about this whole thing and ultimately they had come true.

Beerus, who sat next to him nodded, "after all that I am surely never doing anything like this for a good long while". With seriousness, "and I don't care what anyone says about that".

Whis smiled and faced turned, "well then, should I go up their and tell my father that or the Zeno's to make it official.

Beerus soon got scared and with false anger he stated, "don't you dare".

Whis could only laugh before making his way to the others. "Make sure my lord of what yo say, always".

Beerus could only follow and not say a word.

All of universe 7 raised a ton of noise in showing their thanks; mostly just to appease the omnipotent ones. When the Grand Priest gave them a good time slot to think about what they wanted to wish for they got right down to it with no questions asked. but before they could get to that, Whis made sure to remind them that they all got to consider finding Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza first. Agreeing they all set out in their own paths to find them.

"Gohan", Piccolo said looking at the boy standing off to the side with his arms crossed. He seemed to be deep in thought. "The others are already going out so I was thinking you and I could..wait", Piccolo stopped when he realized "you can feel them can't you?"

Gohan chuckled and opened his eyes to meet his friend/mentor, "Why yes I can, and there is no need to worry about them as here they come now". Pointing toward the distance in front of them they both looked.

Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza came out of the smoke haze beaten and battered but still alive and all right. hey said no words the entire time because there was nothing to say really.

All three were met with praise upon arrival, but only Goku and Vegeta were met with any personal affection because Frieza was not in the mood-when was he ever-to receive any kind of affection. Goku set Vegeta down and let Whis take care of him before jumping into the open arms of those waiting. Though, that did not last long surprisingly

Goku finished his share before he decided to make his move that had been in his mind ever since he knew they had won. He let them all know that he needed to make the last wish and he was ready to beg and plead with them if he had too. His wish was true one needed to be made and he alone needed to do it. To his shock, however, they did not disagree with him or make a fuss over it at all. Frieza was a little annoyed that it wasn't him who was going to get it but he made sure to remind Goku by taking him by the arm and hissing in his ear about the deal he had made and the precise wish he should make. In his eyes though.

Goku did his best I promise face, shook his arm free and took off in the direction of the main viewing section.

Main viewing section,

Goku was there within seconds and the Zeno's were more than ecstatic to see him.

"Goku, good to see you our friend!"they shouted in union.

Goku laughed and gave his response to them with the same amount of affection, "hey guys I am so glad to see you too , thanks for this wonderful opportunity".

The Grand Priest looked at Goku with interest, "Son Goku, I assume you are up here for the wish". It wasn't a question.

Goku nodded, "yes", he said "it was all agreed upon before I came up and I am ready to make the wish whenever you want.

The Grand Priest nodded in return and did him an extra favor by restoring his health and clothing. Once that was done, it only took a few more minutes of preparation and it all went on as you would expect from there.

Outside the arena,

To Kefla, being erased did not feel so bad. It more or less felt like a gigantic slumber and when suddenly it all came back she was not very surprised to see that she was alive again. Though, her lack of surprise did not come from that reason alone. It came more from a promise. By one man that had her mind would certainly not forget.

Kefla's Point Of View,

Thank you Son Goku

Normal Point Of View,

Kefla did not know how to feel right at this moment. For one, she and all the other universes were back from what was supposed extinction. At first she was just gone like them as well and then suddenly in some time span they were all back. Everyone was all to happy for that and they all celebrated their returns but Kefla seemed to be the only one contemplating it as well as some other things.

The most important thing got her more that. reaching up she touched her ear were the potara earrings were supposed to be but on close expect-ion she found that they weren't. Both were gone and for some reason she was still fused.

Kefla did not mind being herself but it just all seemed so weird. The Potara earrings were only supposed to last one hour; at least, that is what she remembered from her two counterparts manifesting her. She should be split back into them as well though her she was. It should have not bothered her so much but in a way it felt wrong. Like she did not have any purpose for being fused.

While Kefla thought to herself, Cabba walked over to her after rejoicing with the others on the fact that they were still alive. She seemed really deep in thought and he did not want to disturb her so he just stood and waited.

He did not have to wait a long time as Kefla smiled at him from nowhere and said "Cabba!'

He was shocked to see her change so quickly like that but he paid not to much mind and returned her quick hug as well. They both started rejoicing in the fact that they were both back and soon enough they were ready to go back with the others when Kefla senses a Strong KI from only a few yards ahead.

Kefla's Point Of View,

Is that...Oh no.

Normal Point Of View,

"Hey Kefla, Cabba!" Goku shouted to get their attention. He was so glad they had not gone yet because he really wanted to see them before they went. Especially Kefla. He did not know how this was going to go but he needed to do it.

_Everything happens for a reason. _That saying immediately came to his mind which pushed him on even further.

Walking up to Kefla and Cabba unhurried, but with a purpose. The look on his face looked to be of friendliness but his movements and posture suggested that something bigger was hiding beneath the surface.

Kefla did not bother trying to call out to him in any way. In fact she just pretended not to acknowledge his existence because she was still having that urge to act the way she had before against him. Even after everything that had happened.

Goku did not feel like running; even if his injuries had been healed. What he wanted and needed to do would come in time and he felt no need to rush it. Universe 6 did not look like they were ready quite yet so he believed he would get all the time he needed.

Goku's Point Of View,

It worked, they're all back!. Including her, I thought. Just as expected; boy am I glad I did not let anyone else make that wish. Kefla looked to be talking to her friend but as I walked toward them i noticed that she seemed only half into the conversation. I did not know why she would not be happy to be back except for the fact of what happened in the tournament. But I am now going to try and fix that.

Out of Nowhere, Kefla turned in my direction and when she saw me I saw her actually blush at seeing me. And turn her head away from me and her friend. Probably to make sure neither of them could see her odd embarrassment. Cabba did not seem to notice this but he did see me.

Well...I can make a good guess on what is on her mind. My heart started racing a bit because of what was going to go down and how it could go but he forcefully calmed himself. No longer will I be the one who doesn't deal with his own personal demons. It is time for changes. This is the start.

I keep on walking and soon I am upon them. Just before Cabba had noticed me and had cheerfully greeted me. I returned the greeting cheerfully as well. Kefla did not respond to me even though I was right in front of her. In fact, she turned her back to me when Cabba tried to start up a conversation. Most likely letting Cabba do that because she did not want to talk or be with him at that moment. He understood but now was not the time were I give someone the personal space. I needed to speak with her, alone. I did not want to tell Cabba off, nor did I want to just force my way into getting what I wanted. I did that before and look what it got me. Thankfully, I got a rescue in the form of my best buddy.

Normal Point Of View,

Vegeta as it turned out had figured out Goku's wish while he was momentarily getting healed. He was not mad in the slightest bit. He did not want that wish more than he wanted to fight in the tournament. He even felt a bit proud of Kakarot for making such a smart move. All he really wanted was to insure the safety and well being of his family. He would have made the same wish. Though that is not the real reason he came out here. It was actually the same reason Kakarot.

He still held his straight demeanor and plastered cold look though, as he strode over to Goku, Kefla, and Cabba.

Goku was trying his best to the boy but when he reaches them he looked at him with a look of pure relief and he knew what that meant.

Smirking Vegeta rude fully pushed himself in front of Goku and made a show of interrupting the conversation. With enough royal arrogance he asked "so if you are all done for right now I would like to talk for a moment with my protege".

Cabba did not mind and he seemed even more happy to talk with his master. Vegeta really was as well so he asked if the boy could talk in private with him.

Cabba agreed and told Kefla that he would be back in time before they would leave to go back to their universe.

Kefla still did not move from her position but she did mutter an okay.

Right after that they were off and gone before Goku could say something. He could only think in his head,

Goku's Point Of View,

Thanks best buddy.

However, Kefla's Point Of View,

Dammit Cabba.

Normal Point Of View,

Kefla tensed up as they left as it would mean that she would be left alone with the man she least wanted to see right now. She still had her back toward him, not wanting to even face him right now.

What could she do?

What could she say?

Kelfa's Point Of View,

Why? Why is this happening to me i thought. After all the hard times I went through they just

keep on coming,

Normal Point Of View,

She had not at all predicted him coming to see her right after this tournament. She more than pictured him making the wish to save them and then going on his merry way. But no, he still made this choice to come and talk with her for some reason. He seemed to be wanting to chat friendly but even to her it would be like torture. However, it was inevitable.

Kefla herself finally decided to break the ice. So, mentally counting to three she crossed her arms and with a pep in her step she turned around to face him. Trying to look as comfortable and as arrogant as she could Kelfa stated, "your friend is quite the arrogant douche".

Goku looked at her incredulously but soon he busted out laughing and that surprised her so much that she lost all coolness she had made and blushed again in embarrassment. A little angry and offended by his busting of a gut she asked, "what's so funny old man".

Goku got his last chuckle out of the way and said, "nothing really, you just got to me with that comment because you are 100% correct about it".

Kelfa's Point Of View,

Grr. there he goes again with that. I can't stand that why can't he just leave well enough alone. I do not know why I am feeling like this but after what happened I do not feel like seeing him.

Normal Point Of View,

Once they both kinda calmed down Goku went back to his friendly face but he was just as serious, "but seriously I wanted to talk with you".

Kefla did not know what to do right now. She just did not want to talk with him right now. She did not want to and even for a fact she just couldn't. Not after what happened between them in the tournament. And for that reason is when she looked away again. She should have been happy and thanking him for bringing them back and she was. It was just not how she was feeling now. She could not even bring herself to say any more. Turning away again she felt for the first time in her life tears starting to form.

Kefla's Point Of View,

Not tears, could this day get any worse. Please Son Goku just go away.

Normal Point Of View,

Goku looked surprised when she turned away from him again. That is when he noticed that she was crying softly.

Goku's Point Of View,

Oh no, I thought about what do I do. I didn't mean to make her cry. Calm Goku; be calm and deal with this.

Normal Point of View,

Goku sighed he did not want to try this but he grabbed Kefla's shoulder and forcefully turned her around. her face was pinched and she had her eyes closed, not wanting to look at him. the tears kept on coming down in herds on her red face.

Kefla did not notice this transition and act because she was still busy crying. This was her first time doing so and she could not understand what was making her act this way. Was it embarrassment over all this she could not tell at all. she just wanted this to end.

"Kefla, why are you crying?", he asked softly concerned " please tell me".

Kefla could only shake her head and continue to cry.

Goku was surprised when she saw her crying. The tears were coming down in rows and she looked to be in real pain.

Goku asked her what was wrong again but before he could even utter another word Kefla full on wrapped her arms around his waist in a big hug.

Goku did get it right away but the way she was acting made him understand very well. Luckily no one seemed to be paying them any sort of mind so he felt it was right enough to hug Kelfa back and try to comfort her and figure out why she was like this.

Soon enough Kefla did calm down and when she released Goku she took in a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes on her arm.

Calming down she looked up at him and said, "sorry".

He smiled and now that smile felt genuine to her "it's okay I know how you are felling right now".

She actually smiled back and before either of them knew it they were able to reconcile their problems with each other and begin anew.

Normal Point Of View,

They chatted for a few more minutes on the various things they would do after they got back that when they were done and it was time for Kefla to go back to her Universe they both knew they had settled everything for right now and could be best friends now,

Kefla smirked at him and with a real look of cockiness she stated proudly, "when we meet again Son Goku I will finally defeat you!"

Goku gave her a smirk of his own and held out his hand, "I can;t wait to see that to Kefla I would love to spar with you again and see you again whenever possible".

Kefla smiled to that and he did as well. Shaking his hand they both knew that this far from the last time they would ever see each other.


	6. Chapter 6

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Dragon Ball.**

Chapter 6:

Occupying the reception area for the tournament of power, Universe 7 stood alone as the last universe left the Null Realm. Not to long ago, all the universes had been confined together outside with them. Despite the recent events/activities they had all previously participated themselves to; each and every single one of them seemed to come to a partial agreement of standing with each other for the time being. Most just hung around relaxing in various places, chatting amongst one another in their exact group, or basically anything remotely close to pass the time and illuminate the boring wait to get out of there. They all wanted to get out in the hopes of going home and being able to live out the rest of their days without the unnerving fear encased in their minds that something as monumental as this Tournament was to ever happen again.

Although time went by at a numbing pace because of the tension around the air between everyone surrounding the small section sized area, it went quick enough were they were out of their within 30 minutes after getting the okay ed blessing of the Grand Minister and The creators of all. When announced, every Universe piled up all of its members, God of Destruction, and Angel and begun the process of leaving. Each Angel used their own staff to transport the group back home.

As the last universe evacuated the premises, Universe 7 now became the sole occupants of the arena and in general: the whole of the Null Realm. Opposite of the omnipotent ones who for any reason choose on staying; they were stuck there because they were holded up on leaving because someone on their team had left. That someone just having to be one Son Goku.

Frieza, now revived to the world of the living once again, braced himself against a column and crossed his arms. Whis had gifted him another chance at life as a sort of thanks for his participation/help in the tournament. Not even bothering to give any thanks, Frieza only sat around in cold, dead, silence while waiting for Goku to return from making his wish.

When the Saiyan did return and he found out what the wish had really been intended for he was never the more furious. Yeah, he had already been brought back to life, but what if that wasn't the case. What if Whis did not do that kind gesture and left him as is. Goku had lied to him as the real purpose for that wish was to bring the other Universes back from being erased. He could have stayed dead and eventually be sent back to the land of the dead.

However, he did not say, or do anything to Goku when he got back. Choosing wisely to brood in silence and let his anger and focus grow. Hence, if he did act then, than he would suffer being killed again. As he leaned harder against the hard surface, his lips twisted into an evil smile. "Just you wait Goku, when the time is right, and the chance is mine you will suffer dearly".

Not being able to handle it an evil laugh escaped his mouth and his body shook in the mastered arrogance he had spent his life building around himself.

This did not go unnoticed, for Vegeta was not to far away from the tyrant and upon hearing the laugh he walked right up to him. Frowning in disdain he asked, "what is so funny".

Frieza looked at the Saiyan Prince and smirked, "why nothing of importance to you Vegeta".

The cool answer made Vegeta madder, growling he said in a low voice so that no one would hear him "if you are planning on doing what I think you are doing forget it. Like I said before, me and kakarot will kill you again if you try. I don't give a damn whether you are alive or not, I will stop you".

When his rant ended Frieza's faced darkened a little but his smirked remained. Waving a finger in an accusing manner he stated, "my, my Vegeta you seriously should consider working on your temper. I only feel the need to get back to my empire and reclaim my place as emperor, nothing more".

Not believing it for one second, Vegeta wanted to just kill him right there, but what could he do at this moment. Whis, personally brought him back and if he knew the Angel well, then his reason for doing so had some sort of punishment for the one who marked it. Now was not the time but sooner or later it would. And that is exactly what he told Frieza right to his face. As cold as he could put it

"Understood my dear prince", he replied coolly.

Vegeta stood there for a few more slow heart beats then turned around. Before he walked off though, Frieza called out to him, "oh and Vegeta, give the others my thanks and tell them I would like to see them all again sometime". The evil in that statement almost made him lose it but he caught himself. Looking over his shoulder he smirked, "in the gates of hell I will".

Freiza watched him leave and turning his head he growled and hissed between clenched teeth. "Filthy monkey, who do you think you are. Oh I will surely be ready to see you again.. Prince of nothing".

After that little altercation Vegeta went back to the rest of the group and stood in his own spot to think long and hard. He wanted to leave so badly but could not because of waiting for Kakarot. "Dammit, where could that clown be and why is he taking so dam long!". Crossing his arms he stared at the sky to calm his nerves. It was not a good idea at all to bring Frieza back and he was sure that with that action form Whis it would only lead to trouble. He was going to be ready for it that much he knew.

Goku had set off to go take care of what he referred to as, "something important". The members like Krillin and the android siblings 17 and 18 were already to leave and had not been too eager to hear that their leave of this less than desirable place would have to me put on a slight hold. Others like the Saiyans elder Son Gohan and his former foe-now trusted ally-Piccolo had not taken even a minute to figure it out on what Goku was doing and were not in such a rough mood over it. So much, in case of the point where they did not consider even stopping it. Gohan, made the fast puzzle solving answer long before his father had told them of wanting to head out and be right back. When everything had been set back to its normal certainty, Goku had been on the surface, completely fine. His attitude and appearance gave off a very happy and more than excited state that would be no doubt Goku. He was as generous as he ever was around them; memorizing on the humongous hardships they had gone through with the most positive outlook that had everyone-including his believed to be best buddy Vegeta-lean to the more positive side of everything. As a plus, when universe 11-which ironically had been the last to leave besides them-was about to take their leave like the others, Goku jumped at the opportunity to see Jiren one more time and request that in the future they could spar together when they could get the chance. Of course Jiren did not hesitate to answer with a yes. After the tournaments transpired events, Jiren had his own agenda of fighting Son Goku once again and when he made the agreement of sparring he made his point of telling the Saiyan that when they meet again the next time will have Jiren's name as the called victor. Goku could not have gotten a better answer and assured the fellow warrior that he would likewise be ready and not hold anything back this time.

Due to that it made Goku's sudden turn all the more shocking. When it was just them in their little corner of the rec area he changed. Serious would be the most obvious word to describe what he was acting like but a more proper word would be distant. Like he did not want to be there at all like the others were initially. No one had paid that much attention so that when he said he was leaving for that, "something important" they did not give it much of a notice or care. At least that was until now. Giving them a usual Goku grin and wave of his hand he took of with a good amount of speed and was out of sight before they could then catch on. Though, he was already gone before they could do anything.

Gohan, like mentioned before, was sitting on the ground and passing the time by running through a routine meditation session to both relax his mind from the large openness around him and hopefully train his body to become a tad bit stronger.

Piccolo noticed the boy attempting this and sat down right next to him. Gohan did not seem to notice him. In fact, with how he was meditating, he did seem to be aware of what was around him at all. The Namekian smirked as he felt touch of proud. Having been his mentor for a good amount of his childhood and recently when all these events involving God's; Piccolo was glad Gohan had remembered the most important aspects of the training he had given him. The most important one to him, was to always have a smart mind for battle.

Taking little effort Piccolo began his own form of the meditation equal to Gohan's and as they sat there with a small amount of quite peace they entered a small chat room through the connection of their minds. On the outside they just seemed to be mediating but on the inside they were having a normal but private conversation just between them.

Gohan's mind

Oh hi Piccolo, I did not notice you come in. My bad.

Piccolo's mind

Heh, no need for apologies Gohan, you know I am pleased that you were keeping up on this part of your training form me.

Gohan's mind

Thanks, I'm glad to have fully mastered this art as well. If it were possible to create a spiritual entity to represent my mind than you would probably be able to see me smiling in appreciation right now.

Piccolo's mind,

Your welcome kid, you know with how everything went down in that short time I still a little boggled on how we managed to survive all of that. I mean sure we have power and the heart but the odds were shifting quite dangerous at some points were we most likely should have gotten out. Not saying that I think we should have lost.

Gohan's Mind,

I agree with what you are saying. Life just seems to work in those funny ways, but hey at least we now see were are true limits lye and how we can push past them to the point where everyone will have to fear us and not the other way around like it was all those times.

Piccolo's Mind,

Well said Gohan, well said. Now onto more important matters I was thinking you could explain to me what is going on with your father. We have not been able to leave because we're waiting for him to get back. It is a little easy to make a guess of what he is doing but it's mostly puzzling. I don't mind at all but the others including Beerus are getting really anxious over it.

Gohan's mind,

'Sighing', yeah I know. They don't have the patience like you and I, or even Whis has. It is understandable because we all have our own lives we want to get back to; myself included and I miss my wife and daughter terribly. But knowing my father in the way beyond the normal father/son bond I completely understand why he wanted to go off. I don't necessarily know what he is going to do when he reaches his destination but I don't hold no judgment. When It concerns my father I gave up a long time ago on trying to figure him out and stop him from doing what he does.

Piccolo's mind,

Hmm, well, I don't know what I can really say about that. Your fathers choices and actions have not been the closest to great but seeing how cool you are with it I will bear no argument over it either. Though, it may take it a bit for me to fully move on from it.

Gohan's mind,

Don't worry yourself so much Piccolo. You can trust me on this I'm sure.

Piccolo's mind,

It is not that I don't trust you Gohan, far from that, you are one of the most honest people I know and it would be quite idiotic for me not to. My fear really lies with how the void of existence will react itself to the choices he makes.

Gohan's mind,

Well then, we will just have to wait and see then right?

Piccolo's mind,

Yes we shall.

While those two may have collected themselves to behave regularly at the moment, the same could not be said truthfully for Universe 7's God of Destruction: Beerus.

Though they had not been their long-only about 10 minutes-a, 'long time' was the term that ran around the God's mind and he took it in as much high regard than he took his title of God of Destruction.

"Dam that Goku, were in the gates of hell did you run off to", he muttered to himself aggravated "once again you go on your little schemes, and just like those times I didn't stop you like I should have". Unevenly pacing back and forth, the angry deity looked up from the ground, to the direction Goku had taken off in, then back down to looking at the ground. Repeat every couple of seconds. "There is no reason for us to be here longer than we should have to; no need for it. The sooner we get out of here the safer will all be, but no you just had to do it again and be up to know good". Beerus had not bothered going to go after Goku because of one reason: his own fear. If the circumstances were as he thought them to be then he was stuck in his shoes to the ground. Any other time he would have plowed through and got Goku back here within a minute and then give him what for. However, Goku was playing in the cards that extended beyond Beeru's own hands. "Just you wait Saiyan, when you get back your really going to get it. When I am done you will not be able to walk for a MONTH!".

That last part came out in a shout, before he was just mumbling and hissing under his breath but now his anger and irritated levels were increased ten fold and were getting harder to control by the minute.

Whis, his aid, stood off to the side, only a few feet from him. During this time for free relaxation he took the time to finish reading the book he had been enjoying he started yesterday. It was a freshly made copy of, The adventures of Tom Sawyer. (I do not own it in any way), "Thank you once again Bulma for introducing me to another one of Earth's many treats". The book was a very enjoyable read and as his eyes scanned over the words, soaking them up with great enjoyment, he knew he would have to borrow more of these kinds of tales from the smart female human when he saw her again and returned this one when he finished. Just as he was onto the final chapters, that is when he heard Beerus shot angrily. Though he had not been looking at Beerus he still kept an open mind for watching him from time to time while keeping his utmost attention to his book. Still bent on reading he continued but managed to talk to him, "oh lord Beerus would you just calm down for a moment. I mean I am very positive that he will be back shortly. Besides, it hasn't been more than a little past ten minutes".

As best as Whis could have done his cheerful voice and soothing nature to cover his opinion did nothing to reassure and calm down Beerus. It only seemed to make Beerus madder and as he kept pacing back and forth he looked up at Whis with his teeth clenched. "I know it has not been that long Whis, I have been paying attention to the time so don't pretend to act like I do not know what's going on around me. Because I do".

Whis sighed, his own frustration starting to rise. It was never easy to deal with Beerus when he got like this. Whatever emotion was bothering him, whether it may be anger or happiness, it always clouded his mind and caused to him to not think straight and act more on his emotions Which were not the best guides to dealing with a situation obviously. "Now, now Beerus", he chided, "You are letting your feelings cloud your ruling; apparently you have not been paying attention when I remind you of this".

Beerus looked at him sharply, "Whis, you of all people should know I listened to every word that came out of your mouth when we discussed my so called problem, but I never tended to take them to seriously". He paused a bit before going on, either because he was proven Whis's point or he was trying to create more of an affect to get Whis to understand his reasoning better. "I did not due to the fact that I haven't felt the need to stop because every time my feeling lead me to the right place. What causes me to worry and drives home my need to leave is as you now that darn Goku. I never should have let him go. Darn as well my own Ignorance sometimes. He has been gone far to long. Not one single minute can go by without him stirring up some trouble that could lead to a lot more problems than what we already had with this blasted tournament. I am not fully certain of what he's up to but I can make a really good guess".

Whis frowned a bit at that last part. His annoyance fading fast as he led his mind to contemplate things a little. Knowing where Beerus was going with that. The God of Destruction went back to his own world, having nothing else to really say so he just got back to being mad and throwing a fit. Paving the way for some peace.

Yes, common sense made him know that Goku had quite the history with what Beerus was claiming. The last one had almost caused the ending for all of them. It would make little sense for any of them to not be both mad at Goku and a little nervous of him. However, Whis was not really touched by it in the slightest and could not connect with them. Though, this was not because he was an Angel and like his other siblings he was given an exempt card from being erased. A good point but not one he wanted to use. He knew Goku did not mean anyone any harm by reminding the creators of all that the tournament of power was still in the realm of possibility. And although on paper, his decision to do so was a rushed and very flawed, he still did not do it on purpose. In Goku's mind he only thought it was okay because it played out to him like everything would be okay at the end plus benefiting in some ways. Due to his low level of critical thinking he had overestimated the ones he chooses to play around with. Little did he realize how serious they really were. Puzzling, was all this, but Whis was willing to look past it and accept the former of him not knowing to think before he acted.

Looking back at Beerus, Whis smiled and thought "give him some space and in time and soon he will understand".

The King of all's throne room,

When Goku had reached his location, this throne room he guessed, he was at first, shocked that both Zeno's and the Grand Priest were still there, and secondly, that they had not noticed his sudden appearance. Even more they seemed to not even be aware that he was even there at all. Sure that they could have felt who was coming to their little spot uninvited; Goku felt himself gulping a little and his nervousness grow. It had been a 50/50 gamble that he was playing right now and he was really hoping that all the factors worked out in his favor. Already dipping himself in hot water with leaving his friends behind, he did not want to add more on his stressed bucket. Hell awaited him when he returned that was for sure.

Then just being their answered his first hope and if all went according to plan then this would be the last important thing that he would have to accomplish after doing so many of them in the last day. That is..if they were to honor what he searched for.

Future Zeno and present Zeno were not doing anything but simply watching highlights from the tournament on a glowing orb that floated from its position on the ground. It replayed the events of everything and the Zeno's seemed to be enjoying the highlights. "Explains why they haven't left", Goku thought slyly. Their guards stood off behind their fancy throne chairs-so tall compared to them that Goku almost laughed-but Goku paid them little of his attention. He only needed the three he knew could help him. Right next to the side of their throne chairs, the Grand Minister was also not participating in anything that important either. Eyes closed, and standing straight up with his arms around his back Goku guessed he was resting or meditating.

Troubled a bit, he took a second to think about how he was going to approach this. Formulate a plan, you would say. Although the Zeno's were very kind and showed much affection to the Saiyan they still displayed that large intimidation factor. Adding to that the Grand minister was not one to show that much emotion to one's bellow him. All Goku had ever seen from the immensely powerful one is a clear sign of respect to those who he sees as worthy of it. To interrupt what they were doing now could have major downturns, if they were to become stirred up by his unofficial visit.

Taking in a deep breath he assured himself that he could do this. Carefully, he walked out of his spot behind a wall and up to them. He stopped when he was about 10 feet from their personal space.

"Ahh, Son Goku". The Grand Priest said passably, startling Goku a bit. There was no form of greeting. "I almost did not know it was you for a split second". Opening his eyes to greet his guest the Grand Priest kept speaking in a smooth and measured tone of voice, "it would seem my ability to multitask has been slipping a little as it took me a few seconds to recognize you. At any rate I would also say you are getting better with your sneaking skills". He stopped speaking and stood there waiting for a response form Goku.

Realizing his mistake It took a second but Goku regained himself and after another gulp he quickly bowed down his upper half in a show of respect, "hello Grand Minister, King Zeno's. I am sorry to burst in like this and interrupt what you are doing, but before my universe was about to leave I felt the need to come see you again before we left." The Grand Minister studied him for a second before stating, "Much better, usually a lot of other mortals don't do that at all".

By then both Zeno's were looking at him, the show display momentarily forgotten as genuine happy features manifested onto their faces. "Goku!", they both shouted in union "It is so great to see you!"

Looking up Goku could not help but let out a chuckle as the called to him, "Hey guys, it is so great to see you to".

Though it had not been more than a small fraction of time since Goku had seen them the Zeno's were always surprised and equally joyful to see their friend whenever he showed up. "It was so spectacular to watch you fight", Present Zeno said. "Yeah, it was amazing", Followed future Zeno right after him. Goku grinned sheepishly, "Thank you so much, it was a really great opportunity so I am very thankful of you once more for having this".

They told him both, "your welcome", before sitting back in their throne chairs. Letting the Grand Minister get his chance to speak after waiting patiently. His smile, at least to Goku did not hold the same amount to satisfaction at seeing him as much as the Zeno's did. Could be because unlike them he understood more clearly on what Goku was here fore.

"Yes, It was quite the satisfying display you showed off", he commented "especially since you were able to achieve power beyond any of our expectations. Which reminds me, have you or have you not figured out how to access that power you were to come across when fighting?"

Goku shook his head, a little nervous to disappoint him, "no, I did not. It just happened at times when I least expected it to. I figure it will take some time to try to get it again".

Nodding the Grand Minister commented, "and even longer to fully master it I'm sure. Oh well, that is not really important right now so, what is it you are here for?"

Standing up straight, "I was hoping you could assist me once more than I have one more request".

Taking a step forward the Grand Minister's grin widened, "now, we get down to it". Waving a hand at him he stated the reminder to Goku that he had already made the wish and that to call for something else would have some form of consequence.

Nodding Goku said he understood and within time and a little more convincing he was able to get them to give him his one request.

Later,

Flying back to everyone did not take long at all, though when he returned to them they were definitely not in the best mood to see him. Well, the majority really.

Gohan and Piccolo welcomed him enthusiastically, Vegeta just scoffed and told him not to do something like that again, and the others just gave him a little show of irritation. All Freiza did was give him a little grin that set Goku into a mild state of unease. Nevertheless, he shook it off.

Laughing he scratched the back of his head, "sorry guys I didn't realize I was even gone that long"

They just grumbled and Beerus gave him a yelling before Whis calmed him form doing anything.

Once everything was settled down they all got ready and Whis transported them out of there.

Earth,

Letting out a sigh of relief Goku practically pounced into his home after gently opening the door. He always knew to do this because of what happened the last time he had opened it forcefully. For a small moment he thought back to that part of the past and he felt himself winced. Chi-Chi was not pleased at all by that action of his and was very quick to scold him; which included a good bit of yelling, and remind him a certain number of times to do things like that more carefully. Memories like that came very often when he was in his home. She, not him, really did know the strength he had and was eager not to have a mess on her hands in case he were to use it in the wrongest way.

Once the momentary side thought denigrated, his focus came back and he went around the house yelling out his wife's name, calling for her. "Chi-Chi, I home".

The shouts went unanswered however, echoing throughout the small homestead then dying as quickly as they came. Frowning, Goku called again and louder "Chi-Chi?". Again, nothing.

Still frowning but still keeping his good mood he decided to call out for Goten-his other son, "hey Goten buddy, are you here?". Hoping to at least get a response from him Goku was more disappointed than the last to not get anything either.

"Where are they?", the question came to mind but automatically went with no answer.

Not long after leaving the Null Realm, Goku was very much looking to come back home and enjoy the welcoming sight of his family. And to start spending some more time with them. This was not what he expected.

Deciding it was a good idea to look for them Goku walked around his home in an effort to search in case they were somewhere doing something. It must be that he considered because at least Goten would be coming to him if he had sensed his father's KI. Still, not matter how hard he looked they were nowhere to be found. When he came to the kitchen that is were he found a piece of paper containing his wife's handwriting.

It read: "Goku, sorry I am not here to welcome you back in case you are reading this. I was waiting for you, till It came to my notice that there were some errands that I needed to finish. One of them being that I needed to get some more groceries. I will be back soon, and tonight I will make it up to you by cooking up something for you. I love you, Chi-Chi".

Reading the note word for word Goku let out a deep sigh that had risen out from his lungs. All of a sudden, the spark he had inside of him diminished greatly. Laying the note back on the counter he walked over to the fridge and opened; examining its contents. A pain struck his chest as he noticed it was empty. This did not bother him in the way where he would have nothing to eat. It more affected him in ways beyond that.

Though his wife and son were gone Goku did not waste time to find something else to do to enjoy his time back home. And to help get over the dark feeling that was coming over him. Thinking quickly he grabbed the phone he dialed the number for the Brief's residence at capsule corporation. Not wanting to really leave his home at the moment he called the place to find out if his best buddy wanted to do some training occupying the time. Vegeta was surely there, Goku knew, so why not ask him to have a little sparring session. Surely, he wanted to do so like him.

In summary, he was let down again as when a voice picked up at the end of the line after a minute of ringing the answer he got was far less than desirable. The person on the other end was an associate working there so Goku did not know who it was-the number he was using was only directed to the main desk. Apparently Bulma, Vegeta, and their two kids-Trunks and Bulla were out on a family outing. And tagging along with them, to Goku's shock was Goten.

"Well, at least that explains where he went", Goku thought sadly, "And that he safe", he added.

Sighing heavily again, Goku put down the phone on the receiver and took a seat on the couch.

Bending over he covered his face with both hands and groaned. Everyone was out doing something. Gohan, like Vegeta, was with his family and that is why Goku did not bother hanging out with him. Krillin was most likely doing the same with Android 18 and their daughter. 17 was probably with them, so that ruled him out as well. All the others were pretty much doing the same-thing. He could not even go to Beerus and Whis because they were off world dealing with some trouble on a distant planet he did not know and was never told. Leaving Goku all alone with nothing to do..or anyone to be around. Head coming back up, Goku looked around at the house-his house-and for the first time in a long time really studied it. The darkness he was feeling over being alone and without reason to do anything made him shake a bit and feel really uncomfortable. He did not know why this was all happening. Usually he would have the world revolve around him in pleasant light but now it seemed to be against him.

That is when it all came to him in complete realization. The truth that for so long alluded him was all so clear at this moment.

Goku felt his KI begin to rise a bit as his vision started to turn, the world becoming a misty red that did not stop until it clouded his vision whole. His chest began heaving up and then down as his breathing became unsteady and his blood started to really feel hot to the point of boiling. Growling, he clenched both his teeth and his fist as anger started to mold into his mind and soul. And on the outside, though he did not know it, a purplish, and fiery Red/Grey light was starting to rise over his body.

The house started to shake at the rift and sheer power he was emitting off. If he did not subdue his rage than it would possibly break down and collapse. But for the moment Goku could not stop himself this time. All that he was feeling right now had become too much. Every single piece of his history was coming back and it just made him all the angrier. And before he knew it his eyes started producing the first tears he has ever had in the longest time. He did not notice them at first until a couple streaks ran down from his checks and onto the palm of his hands. The hot wetness from the no longer confined tears sent Goku into a madding state. Raising his wet hand and looking at it Goku shouted louder than he had ever before. The roar becoming louder and louder with each passing second. This is when the tears became noticed..and uncontrollable.

"How, for how long could I have been this stupid, so stupid to what was going on around me", he thought "everything, it is all a lie".

Dropping to the floor on his knees Goku kept on roaring and the tears kept on flowing. All his life he never took things that were the most important to him seriously enough. His sons-Gohan and Goten-his own flesh and blood had for most of their lives been ignored and raised on without him. Opposite from each other-Gohan his teen years and Goten, his child years-For Kami sake Gohan or Vegeta were a better father to him than he ever was. And worse all his wife, his Chi-Chi. No matter all the times he had done something stupid and she got angry with him, she still put on with him and even showed more actual love to him than he could have.

Finally, stopping his roar, Goku reduced to nothing more than soft whimpers as he cried. The worst thought/question that came to his mind was that with all the times that anyone were to ever show love and affection to him in his life, was it all for real, or was it because because he was so naive that they could not bring themselves to confront him. Because he was too dumb to not get what they were saying and take it with stride.

"It is all my fault", he muttered "not theirs mine".


	7. Chapter 7

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Dragon Ball.**

Chapter 7:

Universe 6, Age 780

An unknown and non chartered planet.

With the extensive gap in distance between her universe and the Null realm, Kefla originally believed that it would take a superb amount of time to travel back home. Yet, once again she had underestimated the potentiality and vast caliber of the ones who were orderly above her. Since, once Champa had notified them of their immediate departure from that inhospitable place and his aid Vados afterwards used the potent power of her staff to hull the weight of all of them out of there-Kefla had to accept the fact that she was mildly surprised for how fast they had gotten back.

Instantaneously with that thought, a bold smirk, started forming on her face. Although Kefla was competently mindful of how powerful the deities were and additionally did not even for a second think to step outside her boundaries, she still did not have to show any respect to them. Maybe a smudge for some, though that was being generous.

Kefla's Point Of View,

If not for the power they hold, I thought matter of factually, what are they? Without that immense capability that let them hold themselves to such a load of arrogance than what have they ever achieved? Nothing! That I am sure of and believe. And I will keep that belief to the end. They are not an ounce compared to the ones who really put themselves through the trouble to grow. And someday I will show them.

Normal Point Of View,

Along with that, any respect Kefla had for the ones she had come across in her short time of life-along with the people in her counterparts memories-was only a bit larger than that. Mostly every single one gained a small percentage. As a Saiyan, she had that major amount of pride that conflicted with her emotions and to her she had the right to be a little carefree around people.

But, as abruptly as the smirk appeared on her face and before she could get too haughty, it all started to melt away. Unaware flashbacks came right after from her subconscious like uninvited guests to an event. In the small time it had been since the tournament had ended, these flashbacks, more like long episodic memories and as annoying as they could be they largely led her to feel a lot of strong emotions that she could not describe. As you would expect, Kefla had grown tired of them very quickly and had wished they would stop. But somehow they kept coming and she had not a single size of control over them. She did at least have a partial answer for them. One thing had put down all her previous notions and led to these memories.

Kefla's Point Of View,

No, it is not a thing that is making this all happen. I corrected myself and took a deep breath. Thankfully while we are here no one has seen me and bothered to ask what is going on. Cabba really shocked me by not doing it, as he would most likely be the first one to do that since he is a caring friend and person. And I am thankful for that as well. Still, he was just occupying his time with talking to Hit. He must have known that I would rather not be in the mood to talk right now; which is definitely true to the point. Looking away from them, I stare out to look into the view, not really looking but just using it as leverage to zone out and concentrate on what I was thinking about. Bringing a finger to my lip in absorption and taking a few steps forward to better isolate myself from the others, I note now that one person had done the deed that has changed everything for me.

Normal Point Of View,

Not being able to describe how she was feeling made it all a lot harder for Kefla, and with all the other things stacked on her plate it made everything all the more frustrating.

Right now they were on a remote planet somewhere in their universe. Its distance was so far out that it was beyond anyone who used vehicle travel in space to reach it. Not that there would be any reason to because the planet was dead. Some time ago it had flourished with life but unreleased events led to its demise. To add to this it was made apparent by Vados that there was going to be an asteroid incoming in approximately 1 year, ready to reduce the planet into nothing. Those factors alone made it clear that it was a waste to bother with if it were ever found. Champa did not bother fixing anything because he did not really give an ounce of care what happened. To him it was just one less planet to look over whenever he decided to get up for once. Pretty selfish, Kefla thought, even for him. But she understood a little why. In that case, Vados surrounded them all with a bubbled shield ranging 2 meters across, granting them access to breathable air. Upon her finishing that, Champa got right down to business after abruptly interrupting their conversation. After explaining to them that the planet was where they would send them all back to their homes, he started to inform them on a few things.

One of the first ones was on how Champa needed them all to thrive on the fact that they need to get stronger in the case that something like the tournament of power were to happen again. This was something he insisted. With his hands on his hips, and a scowl on his face that said, "listen to me when I talk", he went on about it and everyone listened intently.

In contrast, Kefla did the complete opposite, looking away and kept doing what she was doing. In full honesty, she couldn't care less about what he rambled about and immediately tuned him out.

Kefla's Point Of View,

I don't have time to listen to you, your a fat-ass purple snob who thinks he is all that! I have heard more of your mouth than I wished to. I growl in annoyance right now just at the sound of his voice and oh boy, how I wish to go over there and sock him one. I know that we weren't as good as we could have been, and yes I know this and that. Could you please just shut up for once you cocky son of a bitch.

Normal Point Of View,

Kefla's defiant actions had not gone unnoticed by them all as Vados had taken the time to look up and see the fusion woman standing alone facing away from them.

The Angel and aid to Lord Champa did not say anything, nor tell the God of Destruction. Her reasoning, because she had opted that there was no reason to do so. It was the same thing for her brother Whis and his issues with Champas brother/fellow God of Destruction: Beerus. The two were almost the same in every aspect and one of the biggest things they shared was their repeated over reactions. As far as everything seemingly appeared to be going Vados was sure that nothing could go wrong for them right now and Champa should not have to worry so much. It made her feel all the more agitated that he continued even when she tried to calm him. She was also sure her brother was dealing with the same issues. It was actually amusing in its own way and she had to stop herself a lot of the time when she thought of it. Like right now.

Not telling on the Saiyan would be a useless effort as if Champa would want to do or say anything she would be right there to stop any of it from happening.

To change the topic however, Vados also did not say anything because she wanted to keep a steady relationship with Kefla so that she could keep an eye on her. As it was for her, Vados could not really come up with a reason for why Caulifla and Kale had not unfused from their fusion. The rules were as they always went: any two beings who were not already of God nature would become unfused after only after an hour of the fusion's birth. Although, she noted that the time limit could be shorter if the fusions power were too overwhelming for the earrings to handle.

And yet, with as much as Kefla's case was concerned her path did not follow the same way. She was stuck in her fused state and it appeared that it been going to be permanent. Quite a number of possibilities could be made to why this was; Vados made up one considerable theory: when their universe had been erased, Kefla was still fused, and maybe nearing the end of her fusion time limit. Since the fusion never got a chance to end and coming back from existence seemed to be like being born again, the effects somehow altered the earrings affects and made Kefla her own being. Kinda how if something were to die and get reincarnated into something else. This would also explain why she did not have the earrings on her ears.

Shrugging, Vados believed it was the best answer she could think of because if it was proven wrong then she was clueless. But that was beside the point, which was to take her interest in keeping track on Kefla. She had a great well of power in her that could lead to her becoming the next God of Destruction if she wanted to take that mantle. If she were to become fully diverse in her abilities then it could indeed happen.

Vados brought her attention back to Champa who was already finishing up on his talk in her absence of paying attention. It was of no concern if she didn't catch what he said. Any speech that came from him was just the same. But yes, it was something she would need to look into right away.

Wandering through her thoughts Kefla kept thinking about that one person. More accurately: _Him_. More precisely: _Son Goku._

She had tried greatly to push him out of her mind when these memories came back. He was the last thing she wanted to think about. Even after there little make up outside the tournament's arena she still did not like to think about him at all. But because he played such a prominent role in them she couldn't.

Not only had Son Goku had pushed her to her very limit and proved that even with how powerful she had become she still had a far way to go. He had broke the lock to the core of her very being. Though not in the most pleasant of ways to do that, he still unlocked her eyes to the view of the world she had never known was around her. And now that she was just her own person now she could really do something with life now. Before, it had been just the sole purpose of defeating him, to make the wishes and hopes of her counterparts come true. Now though it can be much more with the chance that was given to her. And it was all thanks to him.

Kefla's Point Of View,

I have been given a chance at redemption, I thought, and a new beginning that I can afford to waste.

Closing my eyes and pinching my face up in an attempt to clear my mind, the recollection of memories began to fade away. And I was again able to think clearly again. Taking in a deep breath I let it out slowly; relaxing myself so I can remain civil. Turning around with a desperate pep in my step I walk back up to the others and begin listing to Champa. As much As I did not want too. I swear, thinking with certainty, that if he keeps ongoing I am going to explode. So, he better watch out or he will be put through the center of this rock.

Normal Point Of View,

Retreating to the group, Kefla suddenly stopped in her tracks a mere short couple of feet from them.

Previously mentioned, when the last of the past started to recede from her mind of thought, the last thing to cross her mind was the face of Son Goku. All of a sudden, as his face crossed her mind, Kefla grabbed at her head with her hands, a throbbing sensation of pain starting to scorch her head.

Kefla's Point Of View,

Ahh. What is happening!

Normal Point Of View,

Just as the recurring memories had begun to recede back from her line of thought and into her subconscious, they all the more quickly came back. Though, this time they were not like those other ones. These were much angrier and seemed to be coming with a vengeance.

Stomach turning, Kefla covered her mouth with her hand as she started to feel really sick now. Eyes widening at the chance anyone were to see her, she turned around and walked a few steps forward.

Fighting the urge to let loose the vile vomit that was threatening to unleash itself was more than a difficult task for her. When it all started earlier Kefla had to fight back the need to scream from the pain that had been causing her head to hurt. She had been able to do that with some good effort, but this was going to require more work. Really having to force her body not to give in and work to regain itself.

Meanwhile, while she was dealing with those issues, Champa had finished up all he had needed to say to them. With his blessing he allowed them all to return to their normal lives. One by one they lined up and Vados sent them to their desired location. None of them, not even Cabba, bothered to look where Kefla was. Probably because they were too caught up in what Champa was speaking to them about and adding to that, did not want to deal with any of his wrath in case they did not pay attention. All the better for Kelfa who would have definitely been embarrassed if they had seen her in the state she was in now. More so, if they asked questions. She would be left red-faced and speechless.

The face of Goku that still lingered in her mind was not like the one that she had seen when they first met, or when they last saw each other at the arena before she had to leave. It was not that kind, yet determined face when they fought, nor was it the caring face he had when he was concerned over her well being. The face displayed in front of her line of vision was that one that made the memories that played in her mind along with it filled with so much pain.

Flashback: _No one would see the two of them down there. Only there KI signatures would be detectable as the rock surrounding them provided covering._

_Not that he would have cared at all if they did or not. In fact, he did not care for anything at all other than what was he was about to do. The one purpose he had in mind._

_Drawing back his fist, Goku punched Kefla in the jaw really hard, causing her to spit up more blood and cry out in pain._

_Earlier, after picking up Kefla by her hair and having her warned of the pain that was coming, Goku headbutted her so hard that her entire form went right into the hole they had created before. Crashing into it with force that should have been paralyzing for her in the state her body was in. She still holded on strong though and was still clinging to a level of defiance. Getting up was hard with the excruciating pain coursing through her, and blood now ran down her head, covering her eyes and making her vision a cloud of red. Grasping her shattered ribs with one hand she tried to use the other one to formulate a KI shot with what little power she had left._

_Not giving her a chance to do any of that, Goku moved so quickly she had no idea how he did it. He crashed into her and as their forms crushed the ground beneath them Kefla's hair went back to its normal black. He had finally done it, he had forced her back into her base form. Not knowing what to do now, Kefla tried to raise her arms up in a useless effort of defense._

_To Goku, it was a pitiful waste of effort as she could barely do that. Taking both of her wrists he pinned them down. Now that she was incapable of moving, Goku leaned in close to her and through his lips he gritted out the words in long hisses that made her flinch at how they sounded coming out someone like his mouth to her: "I warned you!, now your going to pay harshly"._

_That lead to him now punching her in the jaw, nearly dislocating it. After that, he lifted a finger and shot out a small line of KI like a laser, to which ran up one of her legs from where he started and up to her chest. Burning and cutting open the soft skin. Crying out in more pain Kefla felt hot tears run down her face as the pain grew and he she yelled out, begging and pleading for him to stop. But he did not and leaning in once more she saw through blurry vision that face, now surrounded in that well remembered purplish red flame. It was now impossible to see his face, but she could make out the evil grin he had plastered on his face that seemed to be spreading as he got closer._

_In a cold voice, he said: "no, now I would advise you to stop talking. It will only make it hurt even worse"._

Flashback ends:

Gasping for air, Kefla almost fell backwards but was able to catch herself by moving backward with one foot to keep steady before that could happen. Not even noticing that she had not been breathing, or that she had been sweating all over.

For some reason her mind was clear and back to its normal functioning and she was able to move again. With enough mental push she was able to put all of that past events behind her and she swore to herself that it would never happen again.

No longer feeling the need to be sick anymore, she regained her composure and walked back to the others. Definitely not going to say a word to them.

She would not need to however, as all of them besides Cabba had already left. That was a big relief to her. They were the last ones to go home and as she walked up to Cabba, Vados was getting ready to send them home.

Champa raised a hand, ordering her to stop and she did without question. Looking at the two of them he stated: "Before you go I would like to speak to you two on more private matters".

Bowing, Cabba replied, "Of course my lord, we would be happy to oblige and hear whatever you need to say".

Hearing that, Champa chuckled and said, "well it is about time someone showed me that kind of respect I deserve". He shifted his eyes over to Kefla, who stared right back in a glare of her own, "Unlike some people I know".

Resisting the urge to laugh out loud Kefla remained silent and just kept thinking what she wanted to say: "Keep dreaming slob".

Returning to order Champa said not matter and got down to business. And once he was done, they were finally allowed to be sent back.

Though they did not say anything Kefla felt a little unsettled over the looks they gave her.

Planet Salada,

Saying their goodbyes at least for the time being, Cabba left Kefla alone so that he could return to his job with the Salada defense force. With the increase in power he had gained by surviving the tournament, Cabba felt a new sense of confidence in himself and although he knew he was not the strongest he was damn sure he could protect those in need now. And plus, he could just get stronger by training if he needed to. He informed Kefla that while she was talking with Son Goku, his master had offered to train him some time if they ever got the chance to meet up for it, So, that was another bonus.

Cabba offered to have Kefla train with him if they had the time to spar so they could both become stronger. He did not receive and answer the first time due to Kefla appearing to be very distracted by whatever it was that she was thinking about, but when he asked again she said yes. Another one of those wired smiles accompanied her answer to. It was concerning to see that again, but once again he did not try to delve into. It is more than enough of a possibility that he would suffer from an outburst by her. So, when they said there farewells, he was off and she was left alone to whatever she pleased to have on the mind to do.

Kefla's Point Of View,

Alone again. I sigh as Cabba leaves and I am left on trying to figure out what to do now. Watching him leave, I can only find some amusement in the fear I can sense from him. He should know that I am not angry that he is leaving; I have no reason to be. He has his life to get back to and I have mind. No reason to take that away from him.

I sigh again, I just wish that these dark emotions suppressing me would stop. Of course they did not obviously. So, in the end I decided to go on a walk, not really feeling the need to fly home. Maybe it was just for the need of wanting to really take a look at the planet I call home and see what I have missed.

Normal Point Of View,

Nighttime had begun to settle in on their planet. The sun began its descent and the moon began to rise along with the stars. Oddly, Kefla could not help but gaze at those stars as she walked, taking in every one of them and actually liking the view they gave off. This must have been thanks to Kale-one of her counterparts-who like to watch the stars at night and gaze at the beauty they gave off. Lowering her head in unwarranted shame all the sudden, Kefla sighed and thought how it was still unfair that her counterparts were gone and that for some reason she had to fill their places.

Adding to that there was a little breeze starting to come in that made Kefla shiver a bit and start walking in the direction of her home. Or at least her counterparts home.

That made her realize that she was going to have to do some convincing to her gang on the fact that she was still their leader. Groaning in annoyance to this knowledge, she almost would have punched a wall she turned to, but she stopped and chided herself for doing so.

Kefla was done with unleashing so much uncalled for violence to others.

Taking a breath she looked at the wall and took note on a poster on the wall that caught her eye. Cocking her head to one side she leaned in close to read it.

To put it simply, the poster talked about the local colleges and schools that would be opening up for the new school year. Absorbing this, an idea formulated in Kefla's mind that had her smiling in joyfulness.

Kefla's Point Of View,

I finally know what I can do with my life.

Kefla's home:

To Kefla's surprise and shock, none of the members of her gang had remotely tried to know who she was. They accepted her faster than she could even think. Still believing that she was their leader.

One of the men stepped up and in a quivering voice he asked her: what now boss?

Snapping out of her daze, Kefla shook her head and looked over at the chair that was atop a platform that stood as her throne and was what labeled her the leader of this group of notorious bad guys.

Lifting her hand upward she shot a green KI ball at it. The chair immediately blew up and what was left was smoldering pile of ashes.

Looking at the stunned expressions on their faces, she smirked and simply stated: "Clean up that mess as a start".

Moving fast they went to clean up the mess. Kefla left them to do their work and headed to her room. Hoping to grab a shower and head to bed because as far as she was concerned, tomorrow was a new start to her new life.


	8. Chapter 8

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer:** **We do not own Dragon Ball or anything related to it. Everything belongs to them besides the story and ideas. Also, in no way are we making a profit of this. It is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

**A quick authors note: Since their is not that much information on Planet Sadala, I will be changing it up a bit. It retains the same backstory but with a little alteration, the planet comes to be like Planet Vegeta, but instead of it being destroyed it is in a way liberated from the Saiyans and is used for a multitude of reasons by multiple races. This will make Kefla taking the new turn in her life make more sense because I would not believe she would want to leave her home world after the tournament of power. **

**Check the authors note at the bottom for a big explanation.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Universe 6: Planet Sadala, Age: 781

Kefla bid her friends well, and gave them her goodbyes before she turned and took off into the sky.

The college she was attending was not that far away from her home. If she had opted to walk home then it would have probably taken her a total of ten minutes to get there if there were no distractions staling her. Since she had chosen to fly however, that amount of time would be cut in half.

Kefla was thankful for this as she wanted to get back home as quick as possible once her classes were over for the day.

While she was flying, Kefla took a look at the watch around her wrist and checked it to see what the current time was.

Her watch read: 4_:10 P.M._

Classes at the school usually ended at around _4:05 P.M. _before the entire school was closed for the day and resumed the next.

Now aware of the time, Kefla averted her attention back on her course for home. If she was going to make it in time for the outing with her friends she had promised then she would need to get home quickly. Which also meant she needed to focus, but that was a little hard when her thoughts began to replay the events of her latest school day.

"_You are quite a remarkable student Kefla. Based on what I know you have exceeded along far better than anyone I've seen go through this school in the time I have spent teaching here. I can say with full confidence that you can really go somewhere and do something highly astounding with the skills you have."_

Those were the words that one of her teachers had said to her at the end of his class before she could move on to her next.

The man had praised her for being a highly intelligent person who transcended far past anyone's expectations, even hers, when she began her studies.

It wasn't just him. Everyone she had met over the past two months, whether it would be one of the people working at the school, or one of the causal classmates she attended classes with. They all were amazed at how far she had come in such a short amount of time. Top student of every single one of her classes, a constant straight A student, and more than likely the obvious candidate for the slot of valedictorian by the end of the year. Kefla was also one to never miss a class as she remained determined to keep up with everything from that to her school work. Heck, when she did have free time in class she would utilize it by helping the other students in anyway she could. That also earned her the reputation of being a nice girl which a rank she was all the more happy to keep and retain.

When all these memories came rushing back to her, Kefla just had to blush and she was grateful that no one would be able to see her.

She really appreciated all the consideration everyone gave her. Because to her it clarified that all the hard work she had put into what she was doing up to this point had paid off greatly in the long run. Hopefully, it would continue to keep getting just as better when time goes on.

As she reflected it also dawned upon her that two whole months had passed.

Two whole months, since the tournament of power.

Suddenly, all the good feelings Kefla had flooded away as new memories came riding in and pushed out the old ones.

For a long time Kefla had kept her experiences in that tournament buried in the deepest corner of her mind.

She wanted to forget everything that had happen, and keep moving on in the new life she had begun the second she came back to her home world.

But now as the time became known it all came flooding back.

Kefla stopped flying immediately and halted her position. She closed her eyes, trying to do everything in her power to keep these memories form coming but she found there was nothing she could do.

All the pain, and scaring from that experience came back it almost overwhelmed her.

In fact, it was like everything had reversed.

The most painful thing to her was the words that came to her head.

It was like an evil turn to the word her teacher had said. But the words had no good intentions and belonged to someone she had not thought about for a long time.

"_Your power just keeps on growing Kefla. There really is something special about you. I'm impressed."_

Kefla shook her head furiously, trying to do her best to make it all go away but it would not. It kept on going until she wondered if she was going to go insane.

However, just as suddenly as it all came, it went away. Just like that and before she knew it, Kefla was able to open her eyes.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, and she furiously wiped them away.

She hated thinking about that whole ordeal and with all that had happened she wished she could just wipe it from her memory completely and forget it all.

Maybe even forget him. Maybe then she would have some peace.

Getting control of herself, Kefla resumed her flight back to her home.

* * *

Landing just outside her front door, Kefla keyed it to unlock and she just let herself in.

The first stop was her bedroom where she dropped off her backpack and other school supplies she carried by hand.

While in there she also rummaged through her closet to find a good outfit she would need for tonight.

When Kefla and Cabba had returned to Sadala, the old warehouse that she stayed at was a temporary stay.

Not long after she had come back, she made some important decisions which made drastic changed to her life and the way that it was.

Kefla had steeped down as leader of her counterparts gang. Leaving them on their own to do as they pleased. Though she did make sure with a good threat, they continued their lovely activities off world and if they were to ever get the idea to change their minds and come back well, she would just have to take care of it and resolve the situation. Which in the end, became true.

In thanks to ending the gangs terror, the people of the planet gifted Kefla with whatever she desired.

Kefla did not truly want to take anything from the people she shared the planet with because of what the past lives of her counter parts where anything to go off of.

However, their was insistence and Kefla had to given in. Wanting to start a new path she requested a new house to live in as well as a good amount of currency that would keep her going.

The residents of the planet were more than happy to reply and even did her one better by granting her a permanent pay role.

So many things have happened over two months that changed her life so much, Kefla still had a hard time believing it.

Once she had found the right outfit she retreated to her refresher. Begging to get ready for what she hopped would be a nice evening with her friends.

* * *

Kefla was just finishing up and was ready to go out the door when a knock came from the front door.

Surprised, Kefla rushed to go see who it was.

Normally she did not get many visitors and from the off chance she did it was because she had called them over herself.

"It must be Cabba", she reasoned to herself.

Another knock came and this time she responded to it by saying "Just a minute."

"He must have something urgent to tell me", Kefla thought.

As she reached the door, she suddenly stopped. That KI signature she felt outside the door was strange and once she got a good make of it she realized it was not Cabba's at all. Instead it was...

Kefla gasped and she felt her hand start to shake. She fumbled to turn the door handle, a little weary that in her current state she might break it. Luckily, that didn't happen and she was able to get it open without a problem.

But that still did not help her keep her emotions in control once she finally opened the door. And when she did she threw her hands up to her mouth and gasped again. Totally stunned by who she was now standing in front of her. For a second their was silence before words were finally spoken.

"Hello Kefla", the voice of Goku greeted her.

"Its been a long time."

* * *

**Authors note: Wow. Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 8 of our story. I know this has been a very long time coming and with all the confusion going on I want to clear things up and give you all an explanation. The only way I could sum it all up is like this: doubt.**

**With how life treats you sometimes it makes you question what you are doing. I did not think for a while that I could do this and just wanted to give it up. That is about it and I am sorry for doing that to you all and making you go through my unwanted troubles.**

**But as time went on and I saw how much this story meant to a lot of you I decided to come back because I felt so terrible for not continuing this with you all. So now with that out of the way I want to say that this story will keep going so if you are all ready, lets do it. See you all next time. Remember, its our story.**


	9. Chapter 9

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. Besides the story and its ideas, everything else belongs to them. Also, in no way are we making a profit all this. It is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and Enjoy.**

**Small Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome back our story. Before we begin I want to give the first ever shout out. A long time ago I said I would give credit where credit is due and now I am going to do it now. Thank you to for the amazing name that will be this stories new arch. Thank you and now, lets begin.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Fated Reunion Arc

Universe 6, Planet Sadala

Age:781

* * *

"Hello Kefla", Goku's voice spoke out, breaking the heavy silence that had seemed to entrance the both of them.

He paused before speaking again, feeling like he was losing the ability to speak. He did not expect this to be so hard, but then again what did he really think was going to happen when he had came here.

When Goku had first arrived in Universe 6, the fist thing he did was go out and seek anyone who knew of Kefla's whereabouts.

His search had him gather around many places; talking with lots of people who were in some way associated with the female fusion. To his surprise, it was not that difficult to find anyone who did not know who Kefla was. In fact, based on what he had been told, just about everyone on Sadala knew her and recognized her as a savior who had brought peace to their world.

Listening to the people speak of Kefla's heroines put Goku at ease because at knowing this information gave him a little insight as to how she was doing.

It had been two whole months since he had last saw her. Right after they had reconciled on what had happened during the Tournament of Power, and her universe had to leave was the last time until now that they had crossed paths. Speaking of which, he quickly had to get right down to the point with all these people that he came across and question them on where he could find Kefla. Conversely, his feelings were sent back to where they had been before he had arrived because even though so many people knew about her, no one at all could tell him where he could find her.

Although, Kefla had earned a widespread status and attention, as well as being one to be around the people, she also had some things she kept secret. The biggest of which being where she lived. So, Goku was forced to keep traveling for almost a whole afternoon, attempting the same thing over and over again to the point where he almost went into interrogation mode due to his patience starting to go rather thin. Still, he kept his composure in check and keep trying. Ultimately, a few people at a local...school he guessed, where able to give him a few possible leads that he decided would be enough. And soon enough he had found himself out in the areas beyond civilization. Areas where no one would be likely to go if they were searching for someone.

Granted, Goku could have just searched for her KI signature and as soon as he found it he could have used the instant transmission to save him all that trouble, but he did not. You could say that it was the heat of the moment and his anxiety of finding her that caused him not to think clearly, but that was not the case. All the time he had spent in Universe 6 so far, he had been level headed and strictly focused. The reason he did not use the technique was because, in a weird way there was something off about doing it. It made him feel like he would be doing something, wrong. There was also the issue of him not waning her to somehow notice his presence either. He had kept it hidden up until the point where he was at Kefla's front door. He just could not fathom how she would react to knowing he was here.

Besides, that was not the point. He had her location and he wanted to meet with her personally face to face and now this was his chance.

And now as he stared at her for the first time in two whole months, it was in a little part of his mind, how he had expected it to go.

* * *

Just like the man who stood completely opposite of her, within in close contact reach based on him taking a step towards to her, Kefla felt like she was on the same playing grounds that Goku was on.

After such a long time since their last meeting, Kefla was never expecting the day when they would meet again. Sure, she knew that day would come eventually, but never in her wildest dreams did she expect it to be now.

He had chosen to speak the first words, which was a good thing considering that right now, Kefla felt as it her vocal cords were being cut off in her ability to use them as she could not for the life of her do the same. Similarly, in her stunned silence, Kefla felt as if her whole body was not working at all either. It was it she had become a statue. All that was happening right now seemed to be too much for her to handle.

Seeing how shocked she was, Goku spoke again, "It has been a long time."

Those words for some odd reason struck her hard enough to make her function properly again and in her best effort possible she nodded and said carefully, "Yes, it has."

Suddenly, Kefla lowered her head. It all the sudden became hard to look at Goku again even after all this time had passed since what happened between them at the Tournament of Power.

Inside, a whole heap of emotions ran through her core, and for a second she thought she was going to start crying again.

Yet, she managed to keep it all back and force herself to look back up and in a low voice say, "a very long time."

* * *

Goku noticed almost instantly how much of a pain this was for Kefla.

He almost regretted coming here and for a second he thought if what he was doing was all a complete mistake.

Memories of that day still burned in his mind. They were buried so deep down in his subconscious that he was sure they would never leave him.

His abrupt actions that had made him choose to leave his own universe were one of the many reasons that pointed back to that day.

Hopefully, if what happened now was to go well, then the he could find some peace.

However, in some way this reuniting with kefla had been the complete opposite.

The look on her face as she tried her hardest to speak spoke many volumes and seeing her in such a state by his presence alone made him feel even worse and those bad memories even more vivid to him now.

He still remember that moment pretty well, her face and the look it had contained. Back then she had appeared genuinely happy and had actually waved to him before she and the rest of her group had disappeared back home. Now, with how she was now, it could have all been fake.

Goku had returned the gesture just as enthusiastically. In turn he to could hardly wait like her for the moment when they would see each other again. Both of them had made a serious promise right then and there that they would and now that time had come.

However, things were not what either had ever wanted them to be.

For a moment Goku thought that he should just go but something in his mind kept readability telling him not to.

If there was to be any closure then he needed to keep moving forward with this. If not then things would never be completely resolved and all he had risked to do it would be for nothing.

So, picking his best words to say each time he opened his mouth he tried to mouth out the words, "may I come in?"

But to his shock, it was Kefla who spoke next before he could even get another syllable out and his shock only doubled when she asked him directly, "Do you want to come in?"

* * *

Kefla's voice had still been soft in tone, but her question came out clear and to the point.

She could figure out pretty easily why Goku had shown up all the sudden into her life, and the purpose for doing so.

With how much her life had been altered she thought this whole thing would have been more easy to both comprehend and take in.

She should have know better, because just like her little experience before this was obviously not going to be easy.

But, like Goku, she knew that this would probably be the best opportunity that they were both going to get at resolving everything.

And also like him, she did not want to waste it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that does it for chapter 9 everybody. I hope you all liked it and are ready for more. Once again, I would like to say that it is so good to be back. Now I am going to be taking a little break to work on some other Goku and Kefla projects I have going on as well as the other stories I have on here. But do not worry, because nothing like what happened before is going to happen again. Until next time.**

**PS: This is a very important question and I hope you could offer some advice. I do not know if I can do a good job at the actual romance part when it comes down to that. Specifically, the personal stuff as well as the descriptive stuff. If you could, just like the request or ideas, give me your own little teed bit on the relationship of Goku and Kefla. Just as I did now, I will credit you.** **Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. Besides the story and its ideas, everything else belongs to them. Also, in no way are we making a profit all this. It is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and Enjoy.**

**Small Author's Note: Nothing much I want to say here everyone except we finally did it. Chapter 10; double digits!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Universe 6, Planet Sadala

Age: 781

Kefla moved aside, giving Goku the indication that he was free to come inside her home.

Taking a deep breath, and inwardly assuring himself it was okay, he slowly in.

Once inside he took a quick moment to get an inventory look of the place. From his initial viewing of it outside, Kefla's place did not appear to be much in terms of size. Of course, he did not know where her taste lies in terms of something like a living space, but from what he could tell based on how spacious the set up really was, it reminded him a lot of his own home. Besides, the obvious of both their homes being located outside the circled bounds of civilization, Kefla and himself seemed to share a common interest in what Bulma would call every time she brought it up in conversation, "simple living."

In fact, just about ever little item that was spread throughout her home only seemed to fit the mold of what was considered the basic necessities someone would need in order to survive.

Behind him, clicking sounds could be heard and Goku turned around to see Kefla putting the locks back into place on her front door.

She caught his stare and smiled, "Yeah, I know. But whenever there comes a time when I not home, I don't ever want to have someone just let themselves in here without me knowing about it. Although, that would seem highly considering I'm living in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh no, its okay", Goku assured her.

He looked around again, "so has this always been your home?"

Just as he said that question Goku felt like punching himself in the face.

Kefla's smile turned tight, causing Goku cringe.

To anyone else the question would have come off as harmless, however if they knew of Kefla's situation than that would be an entirely different story.

Ever since the tournament had passed Goku had wondered to himself how exactly Kefla had taken the resolution of the fusion that led to her creation becoming permanent.

It was actually one of the top things he wanted to ask her about at some point.

But now he was not so sure he should even attempt.

However, to his surprise Kefla took it in stride.

"No," Kefla responded to his question. "I had a place before this, but due to some...events I decided it would be best if I got a new place just for myself."

Goku decided to leave it that after noticing she didn't want to elaborate any further on that.

Kefla finished locking the door, "you know how some people are. Don't know the basic rule of keeping their hands to themselves and considering the privacy of others."

Now that sounded familiar,"I agree", Goku said. "The same occurs back at my home to. Despite the many times I try to calm Chi-Chi about it and make her not have to worry about anything like that happening, it still doesn't stop her from making sure the house is tightly secured in case there is a slight chance something bad might happen if we were ever not there. Probably had to do with the amount of enemies I previously dealt with. "

Kefla stared at Goku when he said this.

"Who is Chi-Chi?", she asked him.

"What?", Goku asked confused.

Sighing in slight annoyance, Kefla asked again, "The woman you were just talking about, I've never heard you speak about her before. Who is she?"

At first her question did not register properly, but all the sudden he realized what she was questioning about.

"Oh, Chi-Chi!", Goku said in realization.

Suddenly, Goku looked down, a flash of embarrassment ran through him. This time it was his turn to blush as a slight hint of red splashed across his cheeks.

"_Oh", _he mumbled.

"What wrong?", Kefla asked though there was a slight demanding tone to her voice.

Nervously, Goku looked back up her, the blush still visible on his face.

He rubbed the back of his head. He had totally forgot that Kefla knew nothing about Chi-Chi or the fact that he had a family back in his own universe.

Mentally kicking himself for doing that he wondered what he should say. Really, it was a simple answer to a simple question.

However, he found it incredibly difficult to get those simple words out and he wondered why it was so hard to just tell Kefla what she wanted to know.

"She is..She is", Goku stammered.

_"Why was this so difficult", _he thought in frustration.

He had to think of something fast because it was clear that Kefla was waiting for him to give some clarity to her question. That was another trait of hers he had seen displayed throughout their interactions with each other. And personally, it was one that for fair reasons, frustrated him to no end.

It was making him very uncomfortable and he really wanted to just cut off this line of conversation right away. Which is what he ultimately decided to do when he made his next response.

"I'm sorry", he apologized finally. "I shouldn't have brought her up like that, but now that I have I don't really feel comfortable discussing her."

"Is she someone very personal to you?", Kefla asked.

Goku looked at her. For a brief moment he thought she would just drop it but now she was changing directions like he had and was turning the tables on him just so she could pry information out of him in a more subtle way.

This made him very annoyed and that tipped on the verge of anger. If there was one thing Goku did not like it was being interrogated when he did not want to be.

Luckily, he was able to hold it back and respond with, "Yes, she is. Please, is that good enough. I would like it very much if we could get back to where we were at before."

For a moment he wondered if Kefla was going to question him any further about it based on how long she stared at him with that gaze of her's. The one that seemed to have the magic ability to make him crack. And for a second he thought he was going to have to.

He did not have to worry, because eventually Kefla nodded and told him, "okay, your right. There is more important things going on right now that need our attention. I guess my curiosity gets the best of me sometimes. I apologize for that."

Relived beyond words, Goku assured her it was fine and that he suffered from that same issue.

That appeared to cheer her up and for now the tension in the air seemed to have lifted.

Kefla invited Goku into the kitchen were they could talk more.

He accepted and started making his way over there.

As he did this, Kefla watched him intently.

She was very thankful that he had his back turned to her because he did not get to see the flash of red forming on her face.

Although it should not have mattered to Kefla and also because it was really none of her business, she still could not help but feel bothered by it.

This Chi-Chi, as Goku had named was what he described as a personal person in his life and the fact that he would not open up to what his relationship to this mysterious woman was troubled her even more.

"Why is it bothering me so much?" she wondered. Kefla could narrow it all down to a few possibilities but did not bother as the more she thought about it the more it troubled her and caused a tightening in her chest.

Shaking her head she forced it all to the back of her mind. There was no use dueling on it now when there were other important matters going on right now.

Getting her composure back together, Kefla followed after Goku to the kitchen.

* * *

Before they could get down to business, Kefla informed Goku that she needed to use her phone really quick and that it would only take a minute.

Goku assured her that was fine and to take as long as she needed.

He, in the meantime, took out a chair and sat down at the counter.

Waiting patiently, he watched Kefla make her call.

After a few rings, someone on the other end picked up and Goku could here a female voice on the other end saying hello.

He heard Kefla respond with a hello back before turning to Goku.

She covered the phone with her hand and informed him that she was going to take this into another room.

He nodded in confirmation and watched as she retreated to another room.

Making a guess, he believed it was her bedroom.

Now that he was alone, Goku's only partner for now was himself so he was stuck with his own thoughts as entertainment.

That was okay but he wished Kefla would hurry back because now that he had the chance, there was a lot of things that he wanted to discuss with her.

"_I wonder who she is talking to,"_ he thought.

Goku could and would probably never understand technology. It was just so far beyond him that it was likely he could never catch up.

He wasn't sure he could even figure out what he believed was a phone in Kefla's hand.

Sure he had used a phone before, but nothing like the kind she had.

His own son Gohan had tried to teach him but of course that ended in disaster.

He sighed, sometimes he figured that there was going to come a time where he would need to buckle down and figure this stuff out.

A door opened, dragging him away from his thoughts.

Kefla was just now finishing her call and was saying goodbye as she pressed the end call button on her phone.

She put the phone back into one of the pockets of her pants before sliding out a chair of her own and sitting herself down across from him.

"Sorry about that. Me and some of my friends were planning to go out together for a little celebration. I had to call up and tell them there was a change of plans because something important had come up", she told him.

"Oh, I did not realize until now that you had something going on", Goku responded

He immediately felt bad, "I did not meant to rush in on you like this."

Kefla waved it off, "its okay, besides this was more important. There will be other times."

Although Kefla was willing to put it away Goku wasn't.

"No that's not right," he said. "If you had something going on for this evening than there is no reason for me to ruin it for you."

He picked up her phone, which she had conveniently placed on the counter, back into her hand.

"Anything further between us can wait till later," Goku said.

Kefla was taken a back by Goku's sudden instance but before she knew she had her friend back on the phone, telling the other that the plans set up were back on.

After confirming this, Kefla ended the call, "Thank you. This actually meant a lot to my friends."

Goku smiled, "don't mention it. I didn't want me being her to become a conflict in whatever is going on in your life. Nothing should, we have all kinds of time for that."

Kefla returned the smile with her own. Despite their brief encounters, she could tell instantly how much Goku was a good person and he was showing this by expressing such consideration.

Goku unseated himself and began to think, "now I only gotta find out what I'm going to do while your gone."

Hearing this from him caused a bulb to light in Kefla's head.

"Hey," she said, grabbing his attention.

"What?", he asked.

"I got an idea, and before you can question it I want you to hear me out."

A little weary Goku asked, "sure go ahead."

* * *

**Large authors note: Hey everyone, this raps it up for chapter 10 and once more I am going to state how proud I am that we have finally done it. Double digits; 10 CHAPTERS!**

**Thank you to everyone who has made it this far. All your support and love had really made this become something and I hope it continues to grow better. Thank you all so much.**

**I hope you are all ready for more and I can't wait to deliver to you.**

**Please, keep leaving suggestions or requests. They will help our story grow.**

**Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. Besides the story and its ideas, everything else belongs to them. Also, in no way are we making a profit all this. It is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and Enjoy.**

**Small Authors Note: Hey, before we begin I would like to make a request to you all. Now that everything is back into full swing I would love it if you could offer some real critical observation to this story. You know, some constructive criticism. Things about the story that I need to work on. If you can then that would be awesome. Any actual respectable author should know that they need to accept another eye. Thank you again and lets begin.**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Universe 6, Planet Sadala

Age: 781

Like a record repeatedly stopping, both Kefla and Goku were silent once more after Goku last spoke and awaited to hear Kefla's response to what he had just said.

It took a long moment before he got one, and in that moment while he waited he could feel his insides churning in a way to were he actually feared the possibility of becoming ill

Her reaction to what he just said confused him. He was trying to be blunt and too the point, and he could honestly not think of a possible way of saying it any better than that. Besides, that was the whole point to all this, wasn't it. Everything was about, "them."

Still speaking in a serious tone, Goku responded with, "well, yeah I mean I know that there is something going on between us. Ever since the Tournament of Power I have experienced things that I cant not really explain. And these...things have not left me ever since. I feel like there is an attraction between us."

Kefla did not know exactly how to respond to that. She did not deny what he was saying because she had felt that there was some kind of connection between her and Goku, she had felt it just as he when she last saw him at the tournament. But just the way he had said that made it a lot harder to respond based on how her feelings just went into meltdown mode.

All she could really try and make up was, "Yeah, I know what you are saying. I too have felt it ever since the tournament of power."

Goku nodded, "Then you know why I came here."

It was then that Kefla noticed for the first time the bags that Goku had carried with him into her home. She had no idea why she had not saw them before, must have been all the shock over this whole thing causing her to forget the things around her. But now that she did she understood completely.

"Does anyone know you are here?", Kefla asked him.

Goku shook his head and said no. Further explaining that no one knew he was here. The only thing that they knew about this was what he made up in a lie about traveling out in a few missions that were in need of his assistance. Kefla asked how long did he tell them he would be gone and he told her straight forward, "As long as it takes."

Kefla just nodded.

* * *

Just as they were about to proceed, and exit the kitchen Kefla stopped Goku and questioned him on whether or not he wanted something to eat after the long journey he had quite obviously taken to get here. Offering to make him something should he actually be hungry.

Responding politely, Goku declined her offer further explaining that he had already eaten plenty before he had come.

"Heh, Chi-Chi really knows how to cook I tell ya", Goku stated while chuckling.

As he said that, his head was facing away from Kefla who was thankful for that because if he had been facing her, he would have seen the red that was starting to formulate on her face.

"There he goes again, talking about this Chi-Chi woman again", Kefla thought with surprising anger.

If there was at least one crucial thing Kefla could point out about Goku that absolutely bugged her it was his lack of carelessness and inability to keep focus. One minute he seemed to be able and willing to drop something if it were an issue for that person. But very soon after, he went right back to that issue again. Completely forgetting about how just a couple minutes ago he had drooped it for the sake of the person right now.

Which is exactly what he was doing right now. Knowing now that there was actually a woman in Goku's life that played some role in it that she did not know, (although she had a good guess), bothered her for reasons she could not understand. Now here he was talking about her again, acting as if the scene earlier did not actually occur at all.

"And he was the one that wanted to drop the whole thing in the first place!", Kefla thought in frustration.

It was like he was so dense, he literally forgot how to be understanding and courtesy to others.

Still though, she did not dare try to speak up about it and ask him to stop no matter how much it did bother her.

Kefla's reasoning for doing so was justified because she knew she did not have the right ground to stand on. Sure, it was her house and she could threaten Goku in someway not to speak anymore of this mysterious woman she had no idea about and that would be the end of it all plain and simple. However, if she did do that then there would be the issue of Goku getting suspicious about her wanting him to stop and even worse, he might actually try to interrogate her about it. That was definitely not something she wanted so she just kept quite and let him get it out of his system. There could be a good chance that he doesn't try to question her, but she did not want to put forth the effort trying to question it.

And yet, it did not hinder the unexplainable feelings that were going through her right now that were almost on the verge of overwhelming. That is why she was surprised by the anger she felt when Goku spoke of this woman she had no idea about. Why would Goku having a woman in his life be so hard for Kefla to accept and leave alone?

In practical sense it should not. And yet, it did.

Kefla wished she knew why she was having these strong emotions and feelings but there was just no explanation. She would have to inquire someone about it later. And that person she was going to speak with about this issue was definitely not going to be Goku.

"Honestly, to tell you the truth I feel like she tries to go out of her the way just to know my stomach from the inside out just so she can make sure I am full and don't run the whole house dry of food.

After he said this, Kefla could have sworn she saw a flicker of realization and then sadness sweep across his features.

Goku looked away for a second.

"Are you all right?", Kefla asked him.

Thinking quickly, Goku said that he was.

The tone of his voice indicated that he wanted to just get on to his room now. Thank Kami, because that is exactly the same thing Kefla wanted to do as well.

Letting Kefla take the lead, the both of them retreated from the kitchen and proceeded to head toward the part of the house where the bed rooms were located.

* * *

When they reached the rooms, Kefla explained to Goku which one was his and then showed her which one was her's so that there was no possibility for confusion.

"If you need anything, just give me a holler", Kefla told him.

Goku nodded, "Thanks."

Kefla smiled, "No problem. Well, I think I am going to hit the sac and get all the rest I can for the big day of training we are having tomorrow. Its safe to say that it will be anything but easy."

'Oh yes", Goku agreed. "There will certainly be nothing easy about it."

They both shared a laugh. Once that was over they bed goodnight to each other and entered there respective rooms.

And when they did the fa scad of amusement they played wore off.

Goku leaned his back against his door and slid into a sitting position on the floor. Meanwhile in her room, Kefla dropped face first onto her bed and rolled over onto her back.

As if thinking the same thing, both put there heads into there hands and sighed deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. Besides the story and its ideas, everything else belongs to them. Also, in no way are we making a profit all this. It is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Universe 6, Planet Sadala

Age: 781

The sounds of repeated knocking from somewhere in her home woke Kefla up from her deep sleep.

Blinking her eyes slowly until she could finally manage keep them open permanently, Kefla glanced over to her left at the clock that was situated on the dresser right next to her.

Her mind was still in a haze, as was her vision so she put a hand over her eyes and waited for the cloud of fog to clear and straight. A few seconds was all it took for that to happen and once she was now more awake and no longer in a drowsy state, Kefla glanced at the red numbers stretched over to cover the black space they were on.

Taking notice of them and seeing what the actual time was now, Kefla became immediately confused. Clearly displayed, the clock told her that it was ten minutes towards six o'clock in the morning.

"What, that can't be right", Kefla thought doubtfully.

Starting to become more alert now, Kefla sat up from her bed and into a seating position.

_Knock Knock. _

Startled, Kefla glanced around. While she had been checking the time, the knocking sounds had suddenly stopped. But now they were back and Kefla wondered were they were coming from. However, it did not take much more than a minute for her to find out where the noises were coming from.

Her bedroom door.

Finding the source, Kefla was again confused.

"Who the hell is knocking on my door at this hour!?", she abruptly wondered.

At first her emotions to the explosive thought were filled with intensity. Some one was in her house at a random time, and knocking on her door, rousing her awake for what was probably some crazy reason. However, that anger she felt in her mind and body soon faded away when she realized something that made her before boiling blood, now start to run cold and freeze up.

"Waite a minute, there a intruder in my house!", Kefla realized.

Feeling stiff as a board, Kefla for a moment could not move. The knocking had stopped for now, but after another minute it repeated for a third time.

Her mind frantic, Kefla felt a great many thoughts pass through her head.

If there was a invader in her home then she would definitely have to take care of that individual at once.

The first possibility that came to her mind was to march over, open the door, and instantly incinerate who was behind it. Killing whomever it could possibly be on the other side. That was the response she wanted to tackle right away as it seemed like the smart and obvious choice to make. This being had just broke into her home and was planning to do, what? Kefla did not know, but it made the anger she had felt earlier return at the thought of this being believing they could do this and smugly think they could continue with a great chance of succeeding!

Oh, how she wanted to just take the first option and do it already. That is what one side of her was just screaming for her to do.

However, there was of course that other side. You could say the more cool and reasoning side of her. A side that proved to be the more dominating part of her, and gradually squashed her other frantic part.

Taking a deep breath Kefla considered the other options she had.

'I'm not going to kill who ever is in here", Kefla thought determinedly.

Kefla was once a person who thought with emotions the second she felt things like for example: being threatened

"That is not who I am, not anymore", she told herself.

Ultimately, Kefla decided how she would deal with and end this situation.

Get whoever it was, then take over and hand in to the Sadala defense force. Yes, that is what she would do.

Taking one moment to pull back the covers and take a look outside she saw that daylight was breaking in. Meaning that by this time the defense force would be in full swing and she could easily hand in this punk once she took care of him or her.

Moving the covers away from her lower form, Kefla maneuvered herself slowly and cautiously to her bed room door.

The knocking had stopped again, but through her incredible sensing abilities, Kefla knew for sure that there was still someone behind the door.

At the door now, Kefla crouched low into a stance and grabbed a hold of the door handle. Ready after taking another deep breath, she slowly started to turn it.

But before Kefla finished and could open the door an obvious male voice spoke out softly from behind the door, "Kefla."

* * *

Hearing the being speak her name made Kefla stop in her tracks and completely halt her actions. Soon enough the wall came crashing down and and the bricks hit her full force in realization.

"That voice..Goku!"

Knowing now who it was, Kefla's shock broke and she resumed opening the door. Once she did she found, yep, you guessed it, Son Goku standing on the other side, fully dressed and hand raised with the ready intention of knocking again.

Startled for a moment after having Kefla abruptly open the door like that, Goku shook it off and spoke with a smile on his face and the same goofy enthusiasm that Kefla knew all to well.

"Hey Kefla, are you ready?", Goku asked her.

Kefla did not answer that question right away as she was still getting over her own shock that she was feeling. With what was going on right now at this moment she felt as though her heart was being punched.

Still, after a few seconds she did manage to shake it all off and look at Goku in puzzlement.

"Ready for what?", Kefla asked him, "Why are you up this early and having been at my door constantly knocking when you know that I'm asleep."

Kefla was more than annoyed at this point and that showed in her next response when she asked him, "Do you have any consideration and decency at all!?"

Taken aback by her outburst, Goku raised his hands up in reaction to it as his own bit of confusion set in.

"Whoa, hey I'm sorry Kefla", Goku apologized. "I didn't know you were sleeping. I actually figured you were awake and ready to start our training session."

Hearing him say this made Kefla calm down ask in a more controlled voice, "What are you talking about?"

Goku went on to explain to her that the reason he had been knocking on her door was to see if she was ready yet because apparently they were to begin the training they had planned yesterday and that is when Kefla remembered it all.

Instantly regretting her outburst, Kefla felt her cheeks flush hot with embarrassment.

"Goku, I...I am so sorry", Kefla apologized with her head down in shame. In her case, she had honestly forgotten about the plans they had made for today. It must have been do to all the craziness of yesterday.

Goku smiled again and reassured her that it was okay.

"It really is my fault for not asking you before hand, maybe then I would have realized that you were not much of a morning person."

Looking up again at him, Kefla nodded, "it's okay."

Goku met her nod with one of his own and asked Kefla sincerely, "would you like if we picked this up later, I can come back later at another time and let you possibly pick up some of that extra sleep you missed if you can."

Kefla shook her head, "No, as nice as that offer is, I would not want to leave you hanging alone and awake for the next several hours with noting to do. What kind of person would I be if I did that."

Kefla then turned her body halfway towards the door and looked inside, "If you can give me some time to get dressed and then we can start."

She looked back at Goku and asked, "Is that all right?"

Goku nodded, "Yes, that would be fine. Are really sure though?"

Kefla nodded in assurance, "Yes I am, now get going if I am going to get the chance to once again beat the crap out of you then I need to hurry up and get prepared to properly do it."

Her statement of cocky confidence made Goku laugh hysterically.

"Okay then, believe what you want to. Although, you should make sure you remember that when we last fought; I was the one near exhausted after lasting so much hell before hand."

He actually had the gal to lean down and say that last part to her in a cocky whisper.

Kefla's cheeks flushed red again, but she saved face and smirked. Shoving Goku's face away from her with her hand she stated, "Okay old man, that may be true, but if not the true results have yet to be seen and when they are shown you will certainly not like them and wish you did not see them at all. Because they will not be pretty."

Goku's only response to that was another, "Okay", before he retreated down the hall and out of her sight. Although he could have gone a to a lot of places to wait for her, Kefla knew undoubtedly were she would find him waiting. The kitchen. Because if one Saiyan knew another, then that is the place he would be.

Laughing herself, Kefla made her way back in to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Turning on the lights, Kefla walked over to the closet. If she was going to be training today then she would obviously need to be wearing something other than her pajamas.

As she opened the closet door however she stopped. Only now did she notice that she was wearing her pajamas and all that time spent talking to Goku earlier had been done while she was wearing them.

Kefla could not believe that she forgot about that, and she was bombarded by the embarrassment that came with after realizing the large state of undress she was in while talking to a man

Shaking her head she thought, "how could I be so stupid."

As she gathered up her training cloths, Kefla made a firm promise to her self that she would think before she acted and that nothing like that was ever going to happen again.

* * *

_Sometime later,_

In the kitchen area, Goku sat in one of the tables chairs. Chin in hand, and in deep thought as he waited for Kefla to exit her room and arrive.

"What was I thinking there?" He questioned himself, "Why do I keep doing these things without thinking first."

Goku slapped himself on the head as a way to punish himself. He had told himself many times before when he was coming here that he was going to change a few of those bad habits. Heck, that resolution extended even farther back. To the Tournament of Power.

And yet, he still could not shake them off and start acting a new. Truthfully he never expected it to be this hard.

It was like whenever he took one good step in the right direction, he would then fall flat on his face with the next. Like an endless streak of shoe laces tying themselves together and making the user fall flat on there face.

With that in mind, Goku's way of thinking shifted.

Although many would say he was a pure of heart, and could never truly be someone to do wrong that wasn't always true. Sure, to an extent Goku had his heart in the right place and would always stick his life out for the sack of the others if needed but he was not completely innocent. And if he was being totally truthful with himself then he would know that. There was always another side to him that was not so innocent and dove more into the negative aspects that most likely extended into his Sayian heritage and roots. Though, every time that small part of him would be squashed by the more better side of him.

However, since the tournament and his actions within that event something had awakened within him that greatly troubled him. He did not know how, but the bad side of him seemed to be growing at a slow by steady rate and he feared what was going to happen if kept on.

Goku cursed himself for ever choosing to be apart of that whole mess and indirectly causing it. If none of it had ever occurred then maybe he would not be experiencing this sudden split within himself.

Then again, if he did not then he would not have the one person who had gained his interest ever since he had met her. Kefla.

Suddenly Goku felt like he was being controlled by some other force. His thoughts drifted into more devilish territories.

Earlier, when they had been talking, Goku had noticed that Kefla was in her pajamas. Although she may have thought that he did not notice she was certainly wrong because oh boy did he notice.

Abruptly, Goku shook his head and pounded his face with his hands. Many times he had felt like this. Like he had no control over what he was doing and what he was thinking. It was like something within him was somehow another sentient being of its own and could just take over his body like they were actually sharing it. Goku could only hope that it was some other being and not what he was scared to believe: the evil side of him.

His thoughts kept focusing on Kefla and the sight of her in those pajamas. As a Saiyan, Kefla was obviously not a girly girl like his wife Chi-Chi. Kefla did not wear any kind of revealing nightgown like his wife did that sometimes revealed to much. No, she only wore a pair of black sleep plants and a black short sleeved, t-shirt.

It was nothing that a normal man would gawk at, but they were not a Saiyan such as Goku was.

Goku had never seen an actual female member of his species until he had competed in the Tournament of Power.

Now that he had, he felt a change inside him.

Seeing Kefla in such a state made Goku feel things that he did not understand. He did not know whether they were good or bad. And since he did not know it scared him so much more that he tried his best to keep them buried as best as he could do.

Goku wished with all his might that things weren't so messed up as they were right now. That he could just take it all back if he could.

But he could not, and now he had to deal with it no matter how much it pained him to.

"Hey, are you all right?", a worried voice asked him.

Surprised, Goku looked up to see Kefla standing in the doorway entrance to the kitchen.

* * *

Suddenly, Goku felt he had control over himself again.

Once he found his voice he spoke carefully and modulated, "uh, yeah."

He then chuckled nervously and asked, "Why?"

Kefla looked at him, "Well, I asked because when I came in here I found you sitting with your face in your hands like you were in distress. I could even feel it in your KI."

Goku looked at her strangely, like he didn't get what she was saying before he got it.

Although he realized it, he did not know what to say to her. Based on what he had been thinking of previously, there was no way he could tell her anything.

Hopefully she would understand when he said in a low voice, "um, I rather not talk about it."

For a moment he thought Kefla would go on again with a possible interrogation, but she just shrugged her shoulders and muttered and an, "Okay."

She headed over to the fridge and asked if Goku would like to have breakfast before they began and he responded with an automatic positive yes.

That seemed to lighten the mood a bit and the like a minute ago the two of them were for now on good terms again.

* * *

_Later out in the woods,_

After the fulfilling breakfast, Goku and Kefla began taking flight to their destination.

As they flew, neither barley spoke more than a few words unless it was related to Goku asking how much father and Kefla stating that is wasn't much longer.

Most of the time it was complete silence between them. Which was fine with them as it gave them another opportunity to be alone with their own separate thoughts.

Kefla during all the time up until now began thinking about something that bothered her.

Before when she did not know that it was Goku behind her door, she had actually been ready to straight up commit murder.

She should have known better, but she couldn't help it. Every time she got so emotional she could not think straight. That is why she did not think to sense for a KI signature and read it out to find the identity.

Sighing inwardly, Kefla crossed her arms while in thought. Many times something like this had happened to her. The moments were she felt like she was more then one person. Which in essence was the very truth. Even if she had not defused, Kefla still was a fusion. A mix of two other beings that made up who she was and were two people who were never to see the light of day again. Thanks to her.

She sighed out loud this time and put her head into one of her hands.

This caught the attention of Goku who asked her if she was okay.

Kefla had to force down the emotions she was feeling and tell him that yes she was. Hoping he would drop it, Kefla was gratefully that he did and went back on to flying.

Kami, did she ever want to believe that this would stop happening to her and not go on forever. Things have been so messed up that is was not in the least bit funny.

Who only knows what Goku must be like after all this.

"What could he possibly thinking that would be any worse than what I am thinking?", Kefla wondered.

Well, the answer to that was that what he was thinking was a lot similar to her. And just like her, Goku wished he could make them go away.

* * *

Once they reached the place, which turned out to Goku was a rocky wasteland, they landed away from each other into combat facing formation.

Both Kefla and Goku did some stretching, and all the while never took there eyes off of each other.

Soon both got into fighting stances.

"You know", Goku said, "I have been waiting a long time for this."

"Oh, and why is that?" Kefla asked smiling.

Goku returned her smile with his own, "Because, if I recall there never really was a victor in our fight. Now might be the chance to rectify that and see once and for all who is better."

Kefla laughed, "very true, and yes, now is the just the right time for that."

Kefla then stated, "I hope you are ready Son Goku, because this time I will not go easy on you."

Goku smirked, "all right then, lets do it."

And with that both launched towards each other with fearsome war cries.

* * *

**Hey everyone, that does it for chapter 12. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, if you have any request, or opinions, or critique then let me know by reviews and private messaging. Also, I have a question. When this story reaches a conclusion should there be a squeal. Let me know if you want one once this one is all said and done. Until next time everyone. See you all soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. Besides the story and its ideas, everything else belongs to them. Also, in no way are we making a profit all this. It is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and Enjoy.**

**Author's Note: Please read the authors note as it has some stuff I would appreciate if you guys read. Thank's again and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Universe 6, Planet Sadala

Age: 781

Coming closer towards each other, Goku and Kefla both brought one of their arms back and prepared to collide in a thundering punch.

However, things changed just as they were about to. For when they were inches apart, Goku smirked and brought two fingers to his head and within an instant he was gone.

Mind not comprehending what happened yet, Kefla released her packed-up punch automatically. Only to have it go right through thin air in the spot where Goku had just been a second ago.

Surprised, Kefla instinctively turned around in expectation of finding him right behind her.

To her dismay, Goku was not behind her either. In fact, as Kefla searched everywhere with her eyes she found that Goku was nowhere in the area that her eyes could see. Whatever that trick he pulled was, it managed to completely throw her off guard and now, with no idea where he could be, Kefla was waiting in nervous anticipation for Goku to come and make his move which could be at any time, and more importantly, in any direction.

Kefla mentally kicked herself for falling for such a stunt. She should have known better, only Son Goku would be the one to pull a fast one on her like that. Kefla could see it right now as she imagined it; Goku, somewhere right now hiding, and busting a gut that he had ticked her so easily. Kefla's anger rose at the image and she swore that when she did find Goku from wherever he was that she was going to kick all of his teeth down his throat.

As time ticked by, Kefla kept looking around and stretching her senses out to see if she could get a read on his KI and possibly figure out where he was.

Shockingly, whatever she expected to find was not there. Goku's KI had dissipated too and Kefla found out that she could not find it anywhere.

Kefla could not believe this, but she wasn't too surprised. Something very similar to this had happened between the two of them before.

Still, this did not make things any better. It only served to make them harder.

Kefla's mind:

_Come on Goku, this isn't funny. I thought you had pride; come out and fight like a real Saiyan would._

Goku: _But Kefla, how am I going to be your teacher when you don't even want to learn the first __lesson_.

_What the!?_

Kefla shook her head. How in the world was she hearing Goku's voice in her head?

Kefla's mind:

Goku: _Don't worry, your not going crazy by hearing things. This ability was something I picked up from my good friend Piccolo. Going into it my first time I did not know if it was going to be easy._

_Goku_

Goku: _But as it turned out, it was and I was able to nail it quite easier than expected._

_Goku_

Goku: _Maybe I'll teach it to you too. You can talk to me as I entered your mind, but without knowing how to do the same you could not do the same in mind. Later though, after we complete today's training._

_GOKU!_

Goku: _Wow, geez Kefla whats the matter._

Kefla sighed in frustration,

_I get it okay, you learned something __new I get it. What I want to know is why you dissed me like that._

Goku: _Oh, of course. See, like I said before this was my first lesson to you. I felt that this would be a great time to start. _

_Could you have at least gave me a heads up first? I don't like it when you keep doing that._

Goku: _Do what?_

_Tricking me and leaving me humiliated._

Goku:_ Oh yeah, sorry about that I could not resist. If I had to admit, you always look so cute when your angry._

Momentarily stunned, Kefla responded with a _what?_

Goku:_ Oh man, you know what forget I that last part. We have more important things to worry about. The first thing I am going to teach you is how to be ready for incoming attack. Right now I am in my blue form. That is why you cannot find me. Be ready, because at some point I am going to switch out and try to attack you. Keep your guard up because I could be anywhere. Okay lets go._

And just like feeling a part separate from her body, Goku's voice was gone from her head.

Kefla cheeks were flushed as she tried to render what Goku said.

If this was just another trick to throw her off, then it was a good one because at that moment, Kefla could not keep a straight mind.

"_Did he really just say that?", _Kefla questioned to herself.

Before she could ponder it anymore Kefla finally got a read on Goku's KI signature.

Snapping back to reality, Kefla looked up to where she felt it and saw Goku preparing a Kamehameha wave.

* * *

Shocked, Kefla began to prepare her own attack, praying that she would be able to do it faster than him.

All of the sudden, when Kefla had finished a Gigantic Burst was about to launch it at Goku, he vanished again before she could.

Not by the instant transmission this time. No, this time it was a normal teleport but that meant he could be coming out of nowhere.

Which was true, because not even a second as he faded away, he reappeared again before Kefla. Although this time it was right in front of her; only a feet apart.

Before she could even do anything, Goku shouted, "HA!"

Firing his beam of energy right at her.

Eyes widening, Kefla could do nothing as the beam struck her full force. Some of her attack was able to block it, but a good chunk of it was able to break through and hit her. Which was enough for her to lose control of her own defenses.

Before she knew it, Kefla felt a humongous wave of pain as the beam took her and threw her into a mountain. Blackness sweep her vision before she could even react.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. I'm glad to be back and continuing this story again with you all. I apologize for my absence, but life as you know has been unavoidable. I have not given up on the story so fear not, it is just that my life is becoming more and more time consumed where I will rarely get a chance to do this. Please bear with me and we will see this story through until the end. With that being said like always, leave your thoughts, ideas, and critique. Feel free to PM me to. I'm always open to a chat. Until next time.**

**PS: I want to know from you guys. Next chapter is going to be very long and it could be filled with a lot of things. I am want to have if lean towards Goku and Kefla learning a ton about each other. If you want to see this then let me know, if you give any ideas and I use them then I will credit you. Finally, and this is a big question: should the next chapter finally be it. Should by the end of it, Goku and Kefla confess their love for one another?**


	14. Chapter 14

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer****:**** We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. Besides the story and its ideas, everything else belongs to them. Also, in no way are we making a profit all this. It is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and Enjoy.**

**Also, IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE at the end. Check it out please for details.**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Universe 6, Planet Sadala

Age: 781

Goku tore his way through the rubble in a frantic search for Kefla who layed somewhere in there, buried beneath the large amount of rock that had fallen from the mountain and collapsed onto her.

"KEFlA", Goku shouted her name as he worked, hoping to get any kind of audible response from her.

But there was no response and that is when Goku started to panic a bit. Reaching out with his senses he got the feel of Kefla's KI. It was still there, confirming that she was alive. However, the level of her signature was dangerously weak. Meaning that Goku needed to get her out of there fast before the worst could happen. And he did so; picking up his efforts much more. Throwing away piece after piece of rock in his search for her.

As he worked, he began shouting Kefla's name again, and again, with each time his voice getting louder until he could feel his throat begging to heat up and vocal cords starting to become raw.

Finally, after what seemed to Goku like forever, he saw what appeared to be a hand in the rubble streaked in blood.

Relieved, Goku further increased his pace even more knowing that he was getting closer until Kefla was fully uncovered. Like her hand, Kefla's form was covered in blood that pored from deep cuts varied throughout her body. A like that there was also signs of broken bones as Goku found with a quick probe to check. Most notably in her right arm and rib cage. Goku also noticed that she had suffered an obvious super concussion.

There was no way Kefla would survive these kind of injuries unless Goku were to get help immediately.

Reaching to his side he grabbed the small bag he had tied to his sash which inside contained a pack of senzu beans.

"Thank Kami for these", Goku thought as he picked one out of the bag.

He knew he needed to wake Kefla up but he did not want to risk hurting her further. So the alternative he chose was using a small amount of his own life energy and converting into Kefla to wake her up. He did not know if it would work but he knew he needed to do something because there was no way he was going to force feed it to her.

"Come on Kefla", Goku urged her, "please wake up."

It took almost a full minute, but the act worked and Goku saw Kefla's eyes start to slowly open meaning she was waking up at at last.

"Go-Goku"?, Kefla's voice was croak and Goku knew it must be incredibly difficult for her to speak.

"Yes, its me Kefla", Goku affirmed greatly relieved that she was awake.

"i-it, hurts, everywhere", she groaned out. she weakly cried out and began to cry as the results from the pain were starting to affect her.

Goku calmed her by putting the assuring that everything would be all right. He then brought the senzu bean to her mouth, "Here, eat this."

Kefla looked at the bean but did not eat it. Goku could sense her curiosity of the senzu was also loaded with suspicion that made her hesitate to take it.

"Don't worry, its safe and will only take away the pain an nothing else", Goku assured her.

Although she was still a little cautious about it, Kefla gave in and accepted the bean from Goku who fed it to her without hesitation.

With a painful effort she chewed then swallowed.

Within an instant Kefla's form began to shake as injuries were healed completely and she was restored to full health.

Goku sighed inwardly in relief.

Since this was the first time she had taken a senzu bean, Kefla was not expecting the quick affects of the beans and when she was fully healed she arose abruptly from Goku's lap and into a sitting position. Her body heaved up and down as she took in and brought out large amounts of air.

Goku did not know what to do so he just let Kefla be, not wanting to do something that would cause any negative reaction from her. Instead just watching her as she recovered from near death.

Inside he felt numb all over. He could not fathom why he had decided to do what he just did. Sure, he knew it was a conscious act on his part but something just did not sit right with him about it. Somehow he knew this was not the case and that something beyond his control was making him act in such a manner. It was starting to greatly scare him.

He had almost killed Kefla twice now and by no means did he ever mean to do it.

He wished he understood what was going on as he knew that his actions as of late were not normal. Sure, he had done questionable things before but this was just down right evil. Something not in his character at all.

By now Kefla had calmed down and when Goku raised his eyes to her he noticed that she had become stock still. Her eyes were just cast downward with a vacancy look to them.

"Kefla are you-", but before Goku could even say a word Kefla fell back into his arms as she had all the sudden passed out.

"KEFLA!", Goku shouted.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. First of all I would like to apologize for my long absence. Life is speeding by so fast that there has been little time to write until now. I thank you all for being patient with me. I also apologize for the short chapter as I did promise you a really long one packed with what you all wanted to see. I don't like it either but drawing it on a bit longer is all I can afford to do right now with all that is going on. The story will continue, but there will be rest points that unfortunately will take longer than expected. Thank you all for staying and enjoying I really appreciate it. Until next time.**

**PS: If you guys want I could try to sprinkle in some extra small one-shots between Goku and Kefla in the time that chapters for this story are being made. They can be in any scenario you want just let me know an I will make it. I will credit you so please don't be shy. Lets expand the connection of Goku and Kefla outside of dragon ball shall we? Thank you and see you soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

A Fight That Turns Into A Lot More

**Disclaimer****:**** We do not own Dragon Ball or anything associated with it. Besides the story and its ideas, everything else belongs to them. Also, in no way are we making a profit all this. It is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and Enjoy.**

* * *

Note to anyone who comes by this: This story is going to be written so if you see the new version please check that one out because it is the version that will be continued from now on. Thank you


End file.
